The Legacy
by HikariFate
Summary: AU. A brave Enforcer hunting down a relentless serial killer, a brilliant researcher and a little girl will have to face the darkest side of human nature and make decisions of life or death to protect what they love the most. FateNanoha & SignumShamal
1. The start is not always the beginning

**T/N: **Well hello everyone, I'm sure most of you already know, I'll be taking over the job of translating this story. I'm happy I was able to translate this great story and I hope that my work is good enough and meets your expectations. The first three chapters are the same ones that the author translated but I've checked them and fixed some typos. The fourth chapter was done by me, I think the writing style is pretty much the same. I'll be working along with the author and for that reason the updates for this story won't be that frequent, as some of you know I'm pretty fast when it come to updates, but not this time, sorry. But I'll do my best anyway, so please enjoy and leave some fee back, thank you. :D

**P.S: **I'll be updating the other two stories I'm working on, tomorrow, just so you know.

* * *

**WARNING:** This is a **Nanoha-Fate** Fic and it is rated **M** for strong or violent content and sexual encounters between two females. If this kind of content offends you in any way, if you are easily upset by explicit violent or sexual scenes or if you don't have the age for reading M content, please don't read.

**DISCLAIMER:** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha's characters belong to their authors. Plot belongs to Aleksei Volken & Galadan. All the characters and situations described in this fic are fictional. Any similarity with real people or situation is not intentional and purely coincidental.

-X-

"**El Legado" **by Aleksei Volken & Galadan

**The Legacy** (English Version by Aleksei Volken and HikariFate)

**Chapter 1.** **The start, is not always the beginning.**

_Light is the left hand of darkness  
and darkness the right hand of light._ _  
Two are one, life and death, lying  
together like lovers in kemmer,  
like hands joined together,  
like the end and the way_

-X-

_**Midchilda City Suburbs, 12th Day, 12th Month, 22:00 hrs. **_

Agent Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, leader of the TSAB's 1st Unit against Violent Crimes, forced herself to remain still in the middle of the horror that her latest crime scene was.

Just a few minutes ago, her second in command took the only survivor of the massacre surrounding her, to a safe place; IF any place could be considered that from now on to that kid.

So far, they still didn't know how big was the shit in they had in hand, but Fate was sure of something, it was dreadfully…terrible. The police officers on that the sector had called the TSAB due to the magnitude of the incident, of the tragedy in front of them and mostly due to the fact that, incredibly, there was a survivor from it. A little one…a little girl.

Fate's team and the police were still confirming the identities of the family, but whoever they were; they lived in a highly uptown and exclusive area of the city. Only the powerful and influential people lived there. That case was on the way to becoming a painful and awful nightmare for whoever was in charge…and that person was Fate at that very moment or more precisely, her boss, TSAB Colonel Hayate Yagami.

And whoever was responsible of the horror around her, surely was not counting with a potential witness. That little kid would turn out to be useful for that case.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Fate let her eyes travel around the space, trying to imagine the place as it was…before. The living room was of a traditional setting for Midchildian family houses, it was the main area where the family gathered all together after work and school to spend some time together, having dinner, playing, talking…This house living room was bigger than most, very spacious and completely equipped with the latest technological gadgets. Automatic blinds, doors, timers, big windows showing the gardens surrounding the house; and everything needed to make life easier, comfortable…safer. The walls were painted with warm, soft colors and the furniture matched the set creating a warm and cozy atmosphere. The family that lived there felt comfortable in that room, they felt safe there…they trusted they would be safe there.

But they weren´t.

That was the very place that the killer had chosen for his performance. And he took his time. Fate was sure of that, the crime scene unit was still working silently and efficiently around the scene and no results were still available but she knew it. It was still too early in the analysis to know who died first, but at that very moment four dead bodies were distributed around the living room in a way that could be anything but random. The whole setting spoken loud about a careful preparation and an implacable execution.

The first body belonged to an adult man. He was deprived of eighty percent of his skin with surgical accuracy and was hanging up from the ceiling, his body like a crucifix in the north side of the living room, just in front of the big window. Some body fluids were still dripping from the body to the pool on his feet where his blood was coagulating.

Just in front of the man, to the south of the living room; a woman, possibly the wife of the man, was strongly tied with her hands on her back and gagged. She was skewered using a sophisticated metal pole almost five feet tall; the pole was fixed on the floor with strong industrial studs. In all her years in service, Fate had never seen something like that before.

Finally, at the east and west sides of the living room, naked and tide in what seemed like a painful position, two adolescents, of barely thirteen years of age and which Fate considered as the twin sons of the couple, were killed with one deep cut on their throats. The slash was so deep that both boys' heads hung backwards in a vile angle. Their blood had spattered around them on the floor and walls, pouring forth the terrible wounds.

Fate was forcing herself to remain still and cool in the middle of that madness. During her years working as a special agent investigating and solving violent crimes and mainly, serial killer cases, she developed her own way to try to understand the horrible things that could not be understood by normal and common people, her way to get_ into_ the monster.

The first thing she did was stand in the middle of the scene, as she was already doing; and imagining the space as it was before the crime happened, then superimposing the image of whatever horror could have happened in that space during and after the crime. But never, ever in her life had she faced something like _that_.

Her fellow subordinates, agents Vice Granscenic and Alto Krauetta did their best to try to…prepare her for what she would see, but their effort was in vain. Nothing can prepare you for that level of brutality and violence.

She breathed and tried again. Being able to analyze and understand a scene like that was fundamental for the future success of the investigation, Fate knew it; she had to absorb all the details that would allow her and her team to build up this case. She tried her best to do exactly that and at the same time… compose herself from the overwhelming emotions inside her.

Unintentionally, her mind went back again and again to the small blonde that Shamal had carried out in her arms not too long ago. The girl was alive and presumably unharmed but completely shocked.

Fate made a last rational effort to focus on the job that she and only she had to do there, making a mental note about what she wanted to ask Shamal later about the little survivor girl. Independently of her feelings, that girl would be an important piece in that hell of a case.

The room was still like the first officer on the scene had seen it; in complete darkness, the only illumination coming from the twin moons of Midchilda and small floating light candles; these were strategically located, almost in the way that one would use for a romantic dinner.

Fate felt a stealthy presence around her, waiting. She didn't need to ask who it was, it could only be one person. Her second in command was the only one allowed to get near her when she was evaluating a scene for the first time. She turned slightly to meet her icy blue eyes; there was no need of unnecessary words or explanations between them. Signum Yagami had been working at the TSAB division for Violent Crimes under her command for only two years, but they've known each other since several years ago; Signum was her boss' older sister and the person Fate trusted the most in her life.

"The technical guys are done, Fate. We can proceed when you order."

"Take everybody out Signum, turn all the lights off and give me a few more minutes here."

Signum was already on her way to fulfill her orders when Fate's voice stopped her.

"Signum… has Shamal reported anything…about the girl?"

Signum arched an inquisitive brow. Fate's voice was steady and professional but something in its hue caught her attention.

"Yes," she answered cautiously, "she called me a few minutes ago. They already arrived at the TSAB research and medical facility, she's still running some test but it seems the girl is…physically unharmed."

Fate didn't make any more questions and two seconds later, complete darkness and silence surrounded her, the small candles next to each body was the only illumination in the room.

Fate walked until she was facing each one of them, the victims; then she changed her position trying to see what every one of them had seen before their death. Slowly, understanding reached her. With a shiver, she had a very bad feeling about what the autopsies would reveal about those deaths and she felt a steel fist crushing her heart. They were really facing a monster.

When she got out on the street, her team was already there waiting for her. The wind was really cold at that time; it was the beginning of the winter but for Fate breathing that cold air was refreshing after that scene. Two men and three women were there, wearing identical black uniforms exactly like hers. The insignias in her chest were the only thing that differentiated her as the officer in command. All the other officers, agents and technicians at the scene knew perfectly who they were and kept a respectful distance around the group.

"Tell them the scene can be clean, Signum."

A small nod was Signum's stoic answer but she didn't move from her spot.

"Is something wrong?" Fate asked promptly. Until then, she hadn't realized her team had been waiting for her for some reason.

"While you were doing the last analysis on the scene, Zafira found something you should see."

A quick glance at her team told her that whatever that new finding was, all of them had already seen it. Alto, Vice and the youngest member of her team Lucino Liilie, looked deadly serious.

"This way," Zafira said walking towards the house again.

Fate noticed that Signum walked behind them but the other members of her team stayed on the same place.

Zafira got in the house and passing through the living room without a second look, continued all the way to the stairs and walked up to the house's second floor, which Fate hadn't visit before. The only place where the violence was present was in the living room. Nothing in the rest of the house was out of place and everything was untarnished and clean. With the exception of the air. After some hours, the whole house smelled like blood and death.

Zafira entered a room in the second floor and when she got in; Fate knew it was the room of a little girl. The walls were painted in white with details in light blue and pink, the furniture was unostentatious like the rest of the furniture in the house but there were several stuffed toys and framed pictures.

Zafira went directly to the closet, opened it and stood aside for Fate to take a look inside.

Fate stood there paralyzed. The closet was completely empty and a message was written with blood in the white wall. Some of the letters looked a little heightened and she only needed a couple of seconds to understand why.

Her breathing quickened and her heart beat out of control. The message written there was for her.

"_I LET HER LIVE…FATE"_

Her name was not written in blood as she originally thought but with strips of bloody skin.

"We can't say it refers to you," Signum said with a calm voice as if reading Fate´s mind. "That word might have several other meanings."

Fate knew Signum was right and with the passing seconds she could feel gaining her control back but still a chill traveled down her back by just looking at her name written with human skin.

"Have the forensics been in this room?" she asked with a controlled voice finally.

"No yet, Zafira just showed it to me a few minutes before you met us outside."

"Okay…" Fate gained confidence again, "we need a detailed and deep check up of the whole house, an extremely careful one. This means that the killer knew about the girl."

"It seems like so…" Signum said carefully, she was one of those people who always needed to be one hundred percent sure before making any judgment.

In normal circumstances, Fate would have had the same opinion but this time her instincts were telling her that this case was a lot more serious than any other case they had seen before.

"I'll go back to the office with the guys," Fate said, "You and Zafira stay here and make sure everything is done properly. We have to apply a strict media control. There is no way we can avoid the news about the murder but no one, absolutely no one, should know about this room."

Signum and Zafira nodded their heads in agreement.

"We'll meet at the office when you're done. Maybe Shamal might have something about the girl by then."

"That's another…thing we have to mention, Fate…" Signum said calmly while Zafira took, with gloved hands, one of the framed pictures and handed it to Fate.

It was a family photo and Fate recognized the man, the woman and the young boys smiling, already dead at the living room.

"…The girl Shamal took with her is not the girl on these pictures."

Something suddenly clicked in Fate's mind. The girl Shamal took with her was blonde, like her…the girl that was smiling at the picture had pink hair like the grown woman. The father and the boys had red hair. Fate looked at the other pictures. None of them had a blonde girl.

Fate gritted her teeth. That little girl had probably seen hell itself at such a young age…just as she did.

"Let me know when you're done here and in your way to the office," she said more harshly than she intended but couldn't avoid it and left the room.

It was almost midnight. Signum and Zafira looked at each other knowing that it would be a very long night.

-X-

_**Midchildian University Suburbs 24:00 hrs. **_

Three young women laughed cheerfully while walking on the empty streets towards the apartment they shared near the University.

The University of Midchilda had promoted the creation of urban areas surrounding the complex, and several researchers and academician lived there. The luxurious apartment buildings there, were too expensive for regular students but this particular group of friends, worked diligently, convincing their wealthy enough parents that they were reliable enough to handle their own apartment. So, putting together the money from their first jobs and their parent's money, they had rented a big and comfortable apartment during their last year in college.

That had been their first apartment and their first time trying to live "all by themselves." Five years later, they were no longer a bunch of money constrained students but respected university professors and researchers, and no longer needed help from their parents to pay for their apartment.

Now they had other problems. Like their parents saying they were already grown up women, very capable of living alone. Meaning, each one of them living _alone_, settling down, being responsible, getting married and having a family. But they, at their twenty eight years of age, were perfectly happy living as they were and didn't see any reason to change that.

They lived in an uptown, classy neighborhood; in a luxurious building, and putting their incomes together, they lived easily with no concerns or problems. They could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted with no explanations to no one. It was really heaven on earth for any young and smart woman.

A husband? A family? Why the heck did they need that?

However, neither of their parents shared that logical and rational point of view.

That was the topic of their conversation while slowly walking down the street despite the cold around them.

"…So, it seems that YOUR dad has been talking way too much with my dad lately, Nanoha-chan!" The young blonde that had been talking nonstop for the last ten minutes finally finished making her point, pocking at her friend's shoulder in protest.

"Mou…Arisa-chan…That's not fair, I could say the same thing!" the alluded fought back pretending to be offended by the implication, "It was your dad the one who gave us the speech about responsibility and being an adult."

That night, Nanoha's parents had invited her daughter and friends to the family restaurant for dinner. Midoriya started as a small cafeteria close to the elementary school were the three had studied and befriended more than fifteen years ago. In the present time, it was a well-known gourmet restaurant of international cuisine.

"Arisa-chan…" called a dark haired girl closing the group, "Nanoha's parents are the most, let's say, open-minded ones. They're not pressuring us every time they see us with the 'make something useful with your lives' you know?"

"So Suzuka, the question 'Do you girls already have a SERIOUS relationship' what the hell was?" the blonde asked boldly.

"Well, that's a bit your fault Arisa-chan…you talk about a different guy every time we see them," Nanoha said mischievously.

"That's just because a girl needs to be sure about the right guy! You know what they say, one has to kiss many frogs to find the prince," Arisa straighten up to make her point.

"Well, I certainly prefer to find my prince within my own specie," Nanoha counterattacked.

They were already very close to their building so Nanoha started looking on her purse for the digital control that would unlock the building's security system.

"Hey…!" Arisa yelled angrily, "Well, you're not exactly striving to dead looking for your prince. The brand new director of the Infinite Library had been dying to get a date with you and you have ignored him completely."

"Ah…not again, Arisa-chan. I've already told you that Yunno-kun and I are friends and friends only. Remember that…"

Arisa knew perfectly what Nanoha was going to say and interrupted her promptly.

"Yeah, yeah, we know…Yunno was our little school mate for a few month back then during elementary school like hundreds of years ago…What a coincidence!" and after a dramatic pause glaring at Nanoha, "And what the hell does that matter for you not to fuck him now!"

"Arisa!"

Both Nanoha and Suzuka yelled and hit their friend for yelling such a comment in the middle of the street. And like many other times, they stopped right there arguing like little kids and not like the respected university professors they were.

Until a deep masculine voice interrupted their arguing.

"Good night ladies, seems you're a bit lonely around here…but we can gladly fix that."

The three friends noticed just then that four men had appeared around them during their discussion. They also noticed that those men and themselves, were the only living persons on the street at that time.

The streets were well illuminated but sadly, empty. It was later that they expected and the area was very safe, but something about the guys' poses was a little menacing from Nanoha's point of view.

Arisa gave her dry opinion to the guys before Suzuka or Nanoha could say anything.

"You're wrong. We don't need any help…so get lost kid."

But they weren't willing to let it slide so easily.

"Come on, the night's just starting. You girls want fun, we want fun… so let's have fun together!" the talker was obviously the leader but the others got closer as he spoke, "So, let's start from the basics, what are your names pretty girls?"

Nanoha and Suzuka were cool and calm, Nanoha was considering calling the neighborhood security and the police but Arisa was getting pissed off with whole situation very quickly.

"Mind you own business and leave us alone."

After saying that, Arisa made a gesture to her friends and started walking toward their building but the guys quickly stepped in blocking them and standing even closer than before. The guys looked very young and certainly not looked like delinquents but like university students with not much to do, looking for troubles.

"Come on, don't be boring!" the leader insisted. This time the others also started asking for their names and offering to go some other place to talk.

"You girls can't just reject us without getting to know us. That would be unfair. Let's have some time together, talk and you'll see what a great time you'll have."

Nanoha and her friends didn't answer to any of the question and just waited for the guys to shut up.

"The answer is no…to everything, Now if you leave us alone now, we won't call the police so, move," Arisa said defiantly.

They guys laughed loudly and didn't move.

Nanoha decided it was time to intervene. Arisa's way wasn't been effective at all.

"Look guys, this is really…unpleasant. Your behavior is very disrespectful and offensive. I don't know if you're university students or not, but we work at the University and it would be best for you, to just leave us alone…now."

The group leader, who was arguing with Arisa, had kept an appreciative eye over Nanoha during the whole time and took advantage of her intervention to talk to her.

"Wow, you are really beautiful, why don't we talk of something more pleasant then…you'll see that you have a wrong opinion about me…"

While talking the guy raised his hand to touch Nanoha's hair but this never reach its target. A black hand grabbed his fingers painfully.

Genuine surprise showed in the guys' face when they noticed who interrupted them. Just the same way as the girls, they were caught off guard by three stunning figures dressing in imposing black uniforms.

The group leader looked, with his mouth open in surprise, between his hand and the face of the person holding it. A blonde woman that was even taller than him. Then he noticed her partners, equally dressed in black looking at him deadly seriously.

The next thing they heard was the woman's voice giving instructions while putting on him, restraining movement handcuffs so fast that he couldn't even fight it.

"Vice, Alto…arrest the others." The blonde's gaze while saying that was implacable. "And call the local police to take care of them."

It took less than a minute to have the four guys sitting down at the sidewalk under Vice's stern gaze.

"Are you ok?" Fate finally asked the women.

"Of course we are," Arisa answered, "Thank you very much for your assistance but we had everything under control."

"Arisa-chan!" Suzuka said elbowing Arisa to shut her imprudent friend then continued, "Thank you very much agent, the truth is…it was getting ugly. It's really rare to see this kind of situations around here and we didn't know if we should call the police or something."

"You should always call the police," Fate said seriously, "And it would be even better if you avoid talking with strangers like that, this late at night in an empty street. One never knows what could happen on those circumstances."

While her friends talked, Nanoha observed Fate carefully. It was obvious they weren't cops, she had recognized the TSAB uniform.

"Err…as I was saying," Arisa said again, a bit pissed by Fate's scolding, "thank you but there's no need for you go after us too, Agent."

"They're not cops, Arisa," Nanoha said looking at Fate.

Before anyone could say anything, Alto approached calling Fate and taking her from the group several feet away.

"I understand your reason to intervene Fate but we can't arrest these guys. Vice is scaring them to dead and I called our friends at the police station but there's not much else we can do."

"Should we wait until we have a scene like the one we had earlier then?" Fate's gaze was hard when she looked back at her subordinate. Then she calmed down. It wasn't Alto's fault that she was over-sensitive that night. "Look Alto, I know what you mean. I just want to avoid…unnecessary losing. Let's hurry up; we have to be at the office as soon as possible."

"So…can we leave now agent?…it's very late, you know?"

Fate glared at the shameless blonde while her friends yelled at her for being so insolent. That woman was probably very problematic.

"How far away is your place?" Fate asked instead.

"It just right there, Agent, we were almost there when those guys showed up," Suzuka said pointing at their building.

It was really close but Fate walked them anyway, leaving Alto and Vice with the guys. Once there, Fate recommended them again to always call the police and be careful just in case they saw the same guys fooling around again.

Under the bright light of the building entrance, Nanoha finally had a clear view of the Agent´s features. Her face was slender and delicate but firm, engraved and elegant; but what caught her attention deeply were her eyes, of a deep crimson hue.

Fate noticed the detailed examination from the redhead and felt uncomfortable, said her farewells and left. Suzuka and Arisa got into the building quickly but Nanoha stayed there looking at the blonde walking away.

"Are getting in or will you ask her for her number?" Arisa asked her friend.

"Arisa-chan!" Nanoha protested annoyed while following her friends to the elevator.

"Well, you were practically drooling while staring at her."

Nanoha made an indignant snort, "that's SO not true!"

"She's very beautiful," Suzuka added, "and very tall."

"But she has sad eyes," Nanoha said a bit absently, her anger with Arisa quickly forgotten.

"That hasn't helped Yunno…"

And quickly restored.

Nanoha and Arisa started arguing again just as they did on the street while Suzuka watched them, amused. They finally reach their apartment at the seventh floor of the building. As soon as they got in, the automatic sensors turned the lights on and delivered their messages. The two women argued a bit more until Nanoha turned silent and thoughtful.

"And now what?" Arisa asked.

Nanoha walked to the wide window they had and took a look at the main street. The dark figures were still visible under the red and blue lights of the police car that had just arrived.

"I was thinking that we…didn't ask her name," she answered looking at the blonde from the distance.

After leaving the young women safe on their house, Fate walked back to where Alto and Vice were already with Ginga Nakajima and Tiida Lanster, police officers and good friends of them. She couldn't completely get rid of the strange feeling she got when the redhead with blue eyes looked at her a few minutes ago. The woman stared at her as if she could see through her. Very few people could see the person she truly was and the fact that a complete strange could make her feel that way, disturbed her.

Once they were ready to leave, Fate faced the guy that was leading the group and with a gaze of steel, she warned him, "I really hope that you have the common sense to never, ever in your life, bother those women again. If any of them even trips on the street and complain about you, I'll go after you and you'll truly regret it."

Tiida, Ginga, Vice and Alto were speechless. Fate had just threatened a civilian as if she were telling him the time.

"Do you understand?"

The poor guy just nodded frantically.

Fate, Vice and Alto thanked her police friends and continued their way to the TSAB office again, where they were heading when they saw the guys approaching the girls and decided to stay and watch.

Once they were in the car, Lucino took her place at the co-pilot seat while addressing Fate "I'm glad you insisted on staying Fate. Those guys could have turned nasty with those girls."

Lucino, who was still very young, had gotten worried about the girls from the first moment she saw them.

"The best way to prevent an incident is not let it happen," the incident had been a quick distraction but Fate's minds was already back thinking about the murder case. A family was murdered cruelly. A little girl had survived the horror. Had that really been the killer's intention? Why? They had a lot more questions than answers, just like every time they had a hard case. And this was one of the hardest. And this time, Fate also had two additional disturbing questions. Was it really her name that was written on the wall? And if it was, why?

"Some terrible incidents can't be avoided though," Fate said looking at the solitary streets as they passed by with the car, "They just come to us like a storm, like the darkness in the middle of the ocean…There's nothing we can do to avoid them."

Vice, who was driving that night, tightened his grip on the wheel. He knew why Fate had that somber mood. "We'll catch that bastard, Fate."

Usually, that would have been Fate's line, surely using a different noun. She truly appreciated Vice's effort to encourage her, however this time; they would have to do a lot more than just cheer up mutually.

"We have to, Vice, or many people will die."

-X-


	2. Unexpected meetings

**WARNING:** This is a **Nanoha-Fate** Fic and it is rated **M** for strong or violent content and sexual encounters between two females. If this kind of content offends you in any way, if you are easily upset by explicit violent or sexual scenes or if you don't have the age for reading M content, please don't read.

**DISCLAIMER:** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha's characters belong to their authors. Plot belongs to Aleksei Volken & Galadan. All the characters and situations described in this fic are fictional. Any similarity with real people or situation is not intentional and purely coincidental.

Today's soundtrack is "Angels" by Within Temptation

-X-

**The Legacy** (English Version by Aleksei Volken and HikariFate)

**Chapter 2.** **Unexpected Meetings.**

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need  
Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear_

-X-

_**Midchilda City Suburbs, 12th Day, 12th Month, 22:30 hrs. **_

"_I look at them from the distance. I'm not THAT close of course… but… not that far either. I'm close enough to feel… the atmosphere; to listen to the slightly frightened whispers of the lurkers… to smell their fear. The whole scenery amuses me, how they pretend to have everything under control; it pleases me to see how much resources they move. Everything because of ME! It's hard not to smile while looking at them walking hurriedly from one side to another, yelling instructions and orders, keeping the people away. Even behind the security fence I can clearly see the faces of some of them when they get out of the house. They really appreciate my achievements; especially her. I saw her since she arrived. Well, I was waiting for her. I was expecting she would be the one sent after me. Now she's looking at me through my handwork, I have longed for her for so long that I can barely wait for our next encounter… Fate."_

"Signum," Zafira called his commander discreetly; Fate had just left the scene a few minutes ago and the pink haired Lieutenant was giving instructions to keep the people away. Several lurkers, despite the late night, gathered to pry around when they saw the emergency vehicles and the lights on the house.

Without further explanation, Zafira offered a thin device with the latest information that had been provided about the case. There was no need to explain anything else.

They had served together at the special armed forces for ten years; they were forged as warriors under fire fighting together back to back. Aside from those little facts, they grew up together after being adopted by the same family, the Yagami. Hayate Yagami, Fate's boss, childhood friend and superior commander of Special Unit Six, better known as Colonel Yagami…was their little sister as well.

So in more ways than one, they were siblings, family, comrades and for the past two years, they also worked together under Fate's command in one of the Units Six's elite teams.

After his early retirement from the military, it took Zafira almost a year to convince Signum to do the same and join the TSAB. None of them regretted their decision. Their loyalty and dedication to Fate and the work they did were beyond question.

So, when Signum quickly read the information that Zafira handed to her, she knew all of them would be deep under fire.

"Goddammit, this is going become a huge damn problem," she whispered under her breath after reading the identity of the murdered family as well as other relevant information. "We have to let Hayate and Fate know about this. ASAP."

-X-

_**TSAB Headquarter, Unit Six Offices, Special Unit Against Violent Crimes, Midchilda, 13th **__**Day 12th Month, 01:00 hrs.**_

It was way past one a.m. when Fate and her team gathered together at the Unit Six's main meeting room. Hayate Yagami had been waiting for them since several minutes ago checking on the information that was piling, together with her personal assistant, Agent Rein Force, agent Shari Finieno and the most veteran agent of the Unit Six, Griffith Lowran.

"It took you guys a while to get here," Hayate said cool-headedly despite the time and the latest news, "Are you going to tell me that the traffic was a madness at midnight?"

"Hayate…good evening…or morning, whatever it is," Fate answered looking at the time briefly and without further explanations. On their way to the office she had integrated all the last information that Signum and Shamal had provided and synchronized her device with Hayate's to share the info both of them had.

"We had to make an… emergency stop, Colonel Yagami" Alto explained instead of Fate while Vice and Lucino greeted everybody and took their seats on the table.

Hayate arched an eyebrow looking at Fate attentively the whole time.

Giving up with a sigh, Fate knew her boss wouldn't leave them at ease until she knew what had delayed them. Fate explained her as succinctly as possible the small incident they intervened and just started her debriefing of the case. But Hayate didn't bit the lure.

"Wow, wow, wow, hold on a sec, Enforcer Testarossa…Are you saying that you 'pretended' to arrest some civilians for 'talking'?"

"They weren't JUST talking," Fate said looking at Hayate dryly.

"That kind of…tasks are not part of our job description, Fate," Hayate countered intrigued by Fate's decision. Signum had already given her details of the crime scene and also told her that she was worried about Fate, and not just because the bloody message they found. "Is everything OK?" she asked.

"Of course," Fate answered coldly, "And trust me, I understand your point. But I didn't think it was appropriate that we, as safety forces, just pass by a possible dangerous situation for those girls as if nothing."

Both friends looked at each other fixedly for several seconds until Hayate realized that she would have to let it go… for now.

Keeping her voice all professional, she informed her team of the last disturbing finding.

"The identity of the murdered family has been confirmed. Renowned doctor, Megane Alpine; her husband, _Senator_ Logan Alpine…," Fate and everybody else in the room shifted on their seats at the names. "As well as their twin sons, Dyane and Méhari. As you can read in the file, she was a prestigious researcher on Midchilda University until two years ago and Mr. Alpine… well, you can read for yourselves. It's unnecessary to stress the point that our superiors are more than interested on the case been solved quickly and efficiently. Let's just say that Logan Alpine, aside from his prominent position, also had powerful friends that are currently highly upset by the news and the way, Logan and his family were attacked."

"Hell they are," Vice emphasized shaking his head. As if the case wasn't damn hard already, now they would have a horde of politicians stabbing their asses for results.

Fate's device was connected to the big screen they had at the room and was showing a picture of the Alpine Family. One very similar to those she saw on the house.

"What about the girl that appears in the family picture?" Lucino asked pointing at the little girl with pinky-purplish hair smiling in the picture and which was quite similar to Megane's hair.

"And more importantly, what about the girl that Shamal brought back with her?" Fate added, her gaze fixed on the pictures on the screen.

"The girl on the picture is Lutecia Alpine, the youngest daughter of the Alpine. A couple of years ago, she was kidnaped. The case is still open. After that incident, Dr. Alpine resigned from her position at the university and even when civilian involvement is not allowed in a federal investigation such as this one, she made her purpose in life to find her daughter. To say it in black and white terms, Logan and his contacts at the Parliament influenced a lot on who would be the investigation team working on their daughter's case and Megane was in deep and close contact with them.

"And who is the investigation leader?" Fate fixed her gaze at Hayate foreseeing that the answer was not good for them at all.

"Unit Nine, General Regious Gaiz," Hayate said with a somewhat sad smile and a general huff was heard in the whole room. Fate felt an immediate rejection at the General's name. Rejection that was mutual in any case since the General despised her and Hayate the same. However under the current circumstances, Fate assumed that the great general would have to tolerate them both.

"To answer your question Fate; Doctor Alpine was completely obsessed with finding her daughter. We can't anticipate reasons that are unknown to us but it's a line we'll have to investigate since the kid was with her at the university when she was abducted. Two months ago, Logan Alpine decided to take care, as foster family, of a girl. She is the girl that we rescued from the scene. The girl, according to TSAB records is Vivio Kaiser."

The subtle whisper of a memory fluttered in Fate's mind at that name. Kaiser. She was sure she had heard that name before. Everybody waited in expectant silence for more information but Hayate remained silent.

And when she finally spoke, her words were not the ones they expected at all.

"The girl's file is classified and it's not available for us to see."

"What?"

"What the fuck!?"

Those were the sort of angry expressions she got at the news, together with a positively killer glare from Fate.

Standing up, a little bit more heated than regular, Fate confronted her boss, "How do they expect us to solve this case if they keep important information from us?"

"Don't think I haven't made my point about the matter, Fate," Hayate exposed trying to calm the Enforcer. "You know, there are very, very few things within the classification level that exclude our Unit. Unfortunately, this is one of those. "

Waving her hand to keep Fate quiet, she continued, "I've already made an urgent request to Admiral Lindy and Director Gracia, but TSAB Security Council as well as the Administrative Committees have to give the final approval. So… as much as it bothers me, we'll have to wait for that and keep working with what we have."

"So…" Vice said pensively, "It has THAT classification level."

"Right," Hayate continued unblocking the rest of the information she had for her team, "Vivio Kaiser, six years old. Since two months ago, the Alpine are her legal guardians. Her file has the highest secrecy classification level. That's it. There are no family records or any more background information. About her current physical conditions, we'll need Shamal's report of the subject."

Just then, as if Hayate had requested her to show up exactly at that instant, the automatic sliding door opened and Shamal Yagami entered the room.

She, just as Signum and Zafira had been adopted by Hayate's parents before they died when she was a very little girl. Hayate was by all means, her adored younger sister but Shamal always respected Fate's position as her superior, just as her siblings did.

Shamal was in charge of the scientific and medical investigations in Fate's team and despite the fact that she never had military training like the rest of her family; she was a valuable member of the team. Every person on Fate's team had earned their position in it, it was a matter of competence and talent and not influences as many envious people used to gossip around in the agency.

"Shamal, you couldn't have a better timing," Hayate said.

"Hi guys," Shamal greeted her colleagues while letting her eyes rove around the room. "Signum and Zafira aren't here yet?"

"They should be here soon," Fate answered looking at the new information that Shamal's device was sharing with them. "How is the girl doing?"

Shamal looked a bit disappointed that Zafira and Signum weren't there yet but recovered quickly and gave her report.

"Physically, she isn't injured. We have determined that she doesn't have any physical injuries or any other…forms of abuse," almost imperceptibly everybody sighed with relief, "However, the psychological and emotional side is completely another matter. She is in shock and didn't respond to any stimulation. We decided to sedate her for the next few hours to allow her to recover. There's a slight possibility that recovering consciousness gradually will produce a positive reaction on her."

"What would be a positive reaction?" Fate wanted to know.

"Well, at this point, anything would be," Shamal said looking at her commander, "She was catatonic Fate. Crying, angry, the smallest emotional reaction would give us a chance to help her."

"Then, so far we're in a dead end regarding her," Vice intervened.

"That´s… exactly right. We'll need the authorization of her file and definitely, need to wait for her to recover enough before interview her," Hayate was looking at the screen as if all the answers were there, on the little girl's frozen image.

"We don't know the most important answer either," Fate said somberly. "Why did he let her live?"

As everybody remained silent, Fate decided to ask the question that had been bugging her mind since they knew the girl was a classified file.

"If that little girl is so important that she is classified, why did they let her under our care? Why the hell are we on charge of this case?" Fate finally said exasperated.

Hayate smiled slyly, she knew Fate would ask that question sooner or later.

"Let's say we have a reputation," Unit Six under Hayate's command was one of the most skilled units in the agency, putting jealousy and envy aside, they handle very dangerous and risky situations always efficiently and successfully. Very few ones questioned that. Regius Gaiz was among their detractors but no more than handful were like him. "And… I should say that our family links are useful sometimes."

Hayate explained then how the case was ascending in priority as more information was being discovered and revealed and how important it would be for them on the days to come. When they got the confirmation about the family identity and they confirmed that Vivio was a classified target, the calls fell vertiginously upon others from the highest political levels until they graciously reached the TSAB's Director of Special Units, Carim Gracia; the General Director Admiral Lindy Harlaown and; the Chief Admiral of TSAB Tactical Division and Security Parliament Advisor, Gil Graham.

It was just pure coincidence and good luck that Lindy was Fate's foster mother and Gil, Hayate's father's best friend and her family's legal guardian after their parents died.

That case was definitely having the highest priority a case had ever had in years and the Admirals had no doubt about who were the most capable and suitable people to solve it.

"Then, why the hell are they keeping information away from us, if that's the case, Hayate?" After saying that, Fate continued almost yelling, "How, in the name of God, can we even be sure that this terrible incident isn't related to that classified information?!"

"Calm down Fate, trust me…I know and understand your point," Hayate made even more emphasis in her words. "We have to wait and trust that Lindy and Carim are doing everything they can to help us. I don't want to even imagine the kind of political maneuvers they're doing right now at two a.m. in the morning."

Fate thought about it and decided she didn't want to know either what her mother was doing at that time.

But unlike Hayate, she was at the scene, at the Alpine's house, standing up in the middle of the horror. She saw it and felt it.

"No Hayate, this time you don't understand." Fate's voice was remarkably more calmed but Hayate felt a shiver noticing her somber tone. "Have you seen the images of what that…beast… did to them? I was there Hayate. Whoever did that is not human. Not in the way we understand 'human.' This …thing…," Fate continued with a strangled voice, showing in the screen the image's from the murder "… goes far beyond political games."

"Whoever did that," she pointed at the screen with barely contained rage, "is not feeling guilt or shame. Look, none of the victims is blindfolded… and look at the distribution. The damn bastard made a sophisticated setting just for this crime. He wanted his victims to look at him while he killed them and more than that… he wanted them to see how he killed their loved ones. He wanted them to see each other die."

After Fate finished, the whole room was silent. They had been talking about the administrative intricacies of the case but hadn't analyzed the crime itself, yet.

"What do you mean?" Hayate asked sitting at the edge of her seat. Fate was damn good at her job, she was her best team leader for a reason and something was deeply bothering her; Hayate could see it clearly and didn't like it.

"Look at distribution of the bodies," Fate said pointing at the image at the screen showing the four bodies at the house living room, "One at each cardinal point; according to the forensics the last one to die was Logan Alpine but the kind and magnitude of his wounds seems to indicate that the subject started his torture job with him. He made sure Logan Alpine's death would be the one to take the longest. The first ones to die were the twins. Mrs. Alpine died before her husband but she certainly agonized enough to see her sons being killed and her husband being tortured."

After some seconds of tense silence, Hayate had to admit that Fate's explanation was very plausible and they were dealing with a monster.

"This could be one of the worst cases we've ever faced, Colonel Yagami." Griffith, being in charge of leading one of the three teams under Hayate's command, was attending the meeting as an observer and counselor but had been tactful enough to remain silent until that moment. "Fate is right, we need all the information we can gather. And it's very probable that that classified information might give us a clue. I really don't think the Alpine family was just randomly chosen."

"No, randomness has nothing to do with this. There are too many questions and not enough answers but I'm already horrified with what we already know," Fate said looking again at the screen. "This individual was cruel enough to do… this to that family but, he also prepared everything as the scenery of a theatrical presentation. And in addition to that, he was cold and fearless enough to leave a message inside the closet of a missing child, not just anywhere but exactly there and for some depraved reason, he also left a potential witness."

Everybody remained silent and it was Fate who broke it again, addressing Hayate.

"Next time you talk to Director Carim, tell her that there might be a chance that this case and the kidnap of the Alpine's daughter are related."

Hayate opened her eyes in surprise, "Fate, it would be extremely hastened to affirm that without any proofs. And very risky, you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Fate agreed seriously, "It would make this case all more horrible, but I think we already have the certainty that we're dealing with a monster. Anything could be possible."

After assigning the pending tasks to everybody, Hayate headed to her mission on getting access to Vivio's file. Fate together with Alto and Griffith would analyze the crime scene trying to establish the killer modus operandi; Shari , Lucino and Vice would search the database for everything available about the Alpine as well as any other cases, remotely similar to the one they had in hands. Shamal went back to the research and medical facilities to monitor Vivio.

Signum and Zafira joined them at some time during dawn, with the latest information on the crime scene.

Their only breakfast was the coffee they ordered early in the morning and all of them kept going on with their tasks until the sun was high on the clear and deep blue sky of Midchilda.

The city, unaware of the dark and decisive battle they were fighting against death, kept going immutable with its bright life.

-X-

_**Midchildian University Suburbs 6:00 hrs**_

Nanoha woke up to the first ray of light as usual. She liked to get up early when her roommates weren't even thinking about the possibility of opening their eyes. She liked to make herself some juice or hot tea depending on the weather, sit in front of the large window in the apartment and enjoy the sunrise.

They were just a few minutes of solace but for Nanoha, they were wonderful. There, she could think, plan, breathe and listen to herself. She wasn't a solitary person, even when she spent a lot of time in solitude during her childhood, but that had changed since Arisa and Suzuka became her friends. She liked to be around her friends and people, but those few minutes in the morning, were her private space and she liked it that way.

Today was one of those days when despite the coldness, she went out to the balcony. The cold air made her skim bristle but she stayed nonetheless, with her eyes closed feeling the cold on her skin and breathing deeply.

That was her favorite time of the day and she was not enjoying it as she should. The very first thought she had that morning was the crimson gaze of that agent that saved them last night. The second thought was the image of the same agent walking alone in the street in the middle of the night. And those thoughts were completely disconcerting.

"_Why am I thinking about a complete stranger?"_ she asked herself trying to ease her restlessness.

Yes, it was hard to explain. She opened her eyes and found her herself shivering by the cold and getting back to the warmth of the apartment. But again, while making some light breakfast and getting ready for her job at the university, the image of the blonde agent came back to her mind several times.

After recalling Arisa's teasing, she thought that asking her phone number probably wouldn't have been a bad idea; or at least her name. After what she did for them, they should at least thank her… some way. Chocolates were always a good option for any woman.

While doing her hair absently in front of the mirror, she had a better idea, one of those exquisite cakes her mother baked at the restaurant. Maybe they could ask at the Bureau…

"_I'm a complete idiot. And what I would ask? What's the name of the blonde agent that saved three idiots last night at the university suburbs? Come on Nanoha, she was nice and decent, but most likely, you'll never see her again… in your life."_

And for some reason, that thought caused her some weird feeling of dejection and sadness.

-X-

_**TSAB Headquarter, Unit Six Offices, Special Unit Against Violent Crimes , Midchilda, 13th Day **__**12th Month, 12:00 hrs.**_

After an intense working morning, no sleep, no breakfast and no breaks, Fate still felt like they hadn't move that far away from the point they were in ten hours ago. And still, they didn't know what the next move would be.

That irked Fate to no end.

Reviewing the information again and again, they confirmed that the Alpine didn't have any known enemies, they weren't involved in any political o legal issue, and with the notable exception of Lutecia's kidnapping, nothing was out of the ordinary for a family like them.

After so many hours, Fate was frustrated. They didn't have a single thread to follow. She was considering sending her team to the field again when Hayate came back to their quarters with news.

"Who's the best?" Hayate said sitting on her chair at the meeting room smiling triumphantly.

Fate only glared back at her friend and boss, "Did you get it?"

Hayate smiled like a cat, "Let's say it was team work. Admiral Lindy helped me a lot… SO…. I offered her in retribution that you'll call her back…very soon."

Fate nodded but was significantly more interested in looking at the files than having a talk with her mother and was just about the threw herself into the information when a serious glare from Hayate stopped her.

"This is very unusual guys but… I have to make this point crystal clear for everybody," All her team looked back at her intrigued, "Even when this information is crucial for this case, remember how… sensitive it is. Its classification level hasn't changed, at all. WE, and I can't emphasize that more, WE were authorized to SEE IT. And now is also our duty to protect its confidentiality. This," she added pointing at her device, "is extremely critical and sensitive data."

After saying that, Hayate stood up and synchronized her device with the screen. On the screen appeared the image of a young man with piercing and disquieting eyes. His eyes had different colors, the right one had a deep shade of green and the left one, crimson very similar to Fate's own eyes. Heterochromia iridium was not a common trait.

"Does anyone know who he is?" Hayate asked her team.

All of them kept silent several seconds racking their brains. Fate felt that the man was familiar somehow but the specific memory eluded her.

"Doctor Sankt Kaiser?" Lucino guessed frowning a little bit as if she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Precisely, good job Lucino," Hayate approved as a proud teacher. "Doctor Kaiser was an acknowledged researcher that about one hundred years ago fell from grace due to some of his theories about… genetic improvement of humankind. You´ll see, the good doctor thought that it wasn't necessary to wait for a natural selection process when we could help Mother Nature a little bit. Or a lot, in his case."

Then Fate remembered. It was a very old memory. She had heard that name lots of times, Sankt Kaiser, in the voice of her mother, Precia Testarossa, another well known researcher and scientist.

"He was truly brilliant and at a very young age he made some 'ethically questionable' experiments that killed his prestige and his job. That said work was so controversial that he was on trial, but committed suicide before the final verdict. Dying was preferably for him than abdicating his research or even accepting that it was wrong. He was barely thirty years old," Lucino added complementing Hayate´s explanation as the good pupil she was.

"How do you know all this?" Fate asked truly surprised. Lucino was brilliant but that exceeded all her expectations about the girl. The image at the screen was still bothering her. Her mother mentioned that man several times but that image was not how she remembered him.

"When I was checking the Alpine family background, I noticed that before retiring from the University, Megane Alpine was doing research about Doctor Kaiser's work."

Then Hayate changed the image on the screen, "Well, it seems like the public and available information about Kaiser wasn't completely accurate."

The image on screen was showing presumably the same man but at least forty years older than the first image they saw. Fate stood up when looking at him. That was the image she remembered with that name.

"Doctor Kaiser didn't kill himself or died on the date indicated by the records," Hayate explained unblocking the information to synchronize her device with her team's.

Doctor Kaiser's research was controversial but it held a lot of interest to some people on the top sphere of power. Doctor Kaiser was offered the devil's alternative. He would be forgiven and could continue working on his research but he would have to disappear and resign to all his citizen rights. He would become, literally, a state prisoner. He wouldn't exist.

"During several years, more than forty, according the records, Kaiser kept with his research exclusively for the armed forces, all of them labeled as Ultra-secret. By the time he finally died, his main research was completed but the technological requirements to fulfill it were still not available."

As Hayate was speaking, Fate got closer to the image on the screen. A very bad feeling was starting to take shape inside her chest.

"Kaiser had his own personal army… of researchers, working with him on all his inventions and ideas. So, even when he died, his work kept under development led by several prestigious and brilliant researchers. So far, none of them succeeded until very recently."

The screen showed then the image of the little girl, Vivio.

"Vivio Kaiser is the final result of one of Doctor Kaiser's main investigations: The creation of the perfect human being. To be more specific, not only _her_ file is classified; she is a classified subject."

"And what the hell does it mean a perfect human being'?" Fate asked with disdain. She detested research with any living being, including humans.

"Shamal will have to answer that question Fate. Have you read the information I just sent you, Shamal?"

The blonde doctor breathed deeply before explaining, "According to this file, the subject would have extraordinary levels of cellular regeneration, outstanding resistance to diseases and infections, an extremely high IQ, longevity rates way beyond normal…among other qualities," she ended vaguely.

"So, that little girl on our care is all that?" Everything was very interested, but what Fate really wanted was to quickly move on to what was really important in the case they had in hand.

"No, the tests we ran indicate Vivio is a normal and common girl," Shamal said looking worriedly at her device's screen, "With the only exception that she is an exact genetic replica of Doctor Kaiser."

"She's like Doctor Kaiser's daughter?" Signum asked fighting boredom. All that science stuff was great but she wondered when they could start working on finding the bastard who killed the Alpine. Like Fate, she was eager to start with the real job.

"Well, no. She's a clone of Doctor Kaiser," Shamal concluded leaving everybody but Hayate openmouthed.

"And our government… allowed that monstrosity to happen?" Fate rhetorically asked since she already knew the answer.

"WE…" Hayate stressed, "not only allowed it, we financed it during decades. And of course, this information can't become public in any way. The way in which Vivio was… conceived, is considered a state secret."

All of that could be secret but there were questions that had to be answered, one way or another.

"Was Megane Alpine part of those researchers working on Vivio's… project?" Fate asked out of the blue, visibly upset to have to use that wording.

"Yes, although she wasn't the Chief Researcher. The project leader was Doctor Jail Scaglietti. In fact, Doctor Scaglietti still does researches for the Department of Defense but his work is no longer classified. He was also in charge of following up Vivio's progress. Actually he's the Chief Researcher of Midchilda University," Hayate pointed out in an equally direct way.

"So it's almost one hundred percent certain that Megane Alpine was aware of Vivio's origins but" Vice moved ahead knowing where Fate was going. "Do we know if her husband knew as well?"

Hayate had to look back at the file but Lucino beat her to it and answered Vice's question, "According to the information Megane Alpine and Doctor Scaglietti were the only ones aware of it. Vivio was under supervision of Scaglietti and his team and for all purposes, to everybody, she's a normal girl. The fact that she could grow up normally was part of the requirements for the… experiment."

Fate tried to ignore that fact and quickly gained control of the situation assigning tasks and duties. Aside of Vivio's origins, they had a killer to catch. "So, now we that have this information, we have to look deep into it. Everyone, remove that info from your devices. Lucino will keep a secured copy in here and we'll all send all the info we gather to her. Vice, stay with Lucino here at the office analyzing the scenarios under this new light."

After sharing a quick understanding gaze with Hayate who just nodded slightly, Fate continued giving instructions. They have known each other for so many years that most of the time they didn't need to speak aloud to know what the other was thinking.

"Signum and Shamal are coming with me to Midchilda University. I have to get a word with Doctor Scaglietti. If he was in charge of supervising the girl, we need his support. And we also need to know what he knows."

Signum and Zafira were the only ones standing up, waiting and always ready for the action and exactly that, was what they were waiting for.

"Zafira, you'll go back to the scene. Make some discreet interviews extending the area that was covered last night and this morning, ask for the street video recordings. Maybe the Nakajimas can give us a hand with that," the big guy nodded slightly, exactly as Signum did. He was a master hunter, if the killer left any kind of trace, even the slightest, he would find it.

Shari and Griffith regularly worked directly with Hayate, and she volunteered herself to make contact with Regius Gaiz and try to get information about Lutecia's kidnapping. Even if it was just a hunch, they still couldn't discard any possibility. Regious Gaiz would hate the idea and probably that's why Hayate was so eager to undertake the job.

"Alto," Fate called at the serious and efficient girl, "I have a special task for you, and Hayate,… Alto might need your help with this one."

Hayate frowned at Fate slightly.

"Well, I know how this is going to sound but without making any assumptions, let's just take a look, ok?" Hayate didn´t like very much the sound of Fate´s request. "I want Alto to check on whom had been the researchers working with Doctor Kaiser's theories and what's their current status."

Hayate sounded almost scandalized, "Fate!... Kaiser investigations were and still are, classified. Why in the name of God, do you want us to get into that?"

"I know," Fate said reassuringly, "I'm not looking to know anything about the investigations. Trust me, that's the last thing I wanna know. I would like to know the names of the people that have worked on them and what's their current status. Knowing what's going up with them. That's it."

"And…_why_ do you want to know that?" Hayate asked innocently, knowing that she would like the answer even less than the request.

Fate breathed deeply, she wanted to draw the reason convincingly enough while at the same time, prayed to be wrong about her hunch.

"I have a bad feeling about this Hayate, it probably isn't very rational and I can't give you a plausible reason right now but what I really want to know is… if any other persons related to Kaiser's investigations have died due to… unnatural causes."

"Like murdered?" Hayate asked dryly.

"As a possibility, yes" Fate confirmed.

The two women stared at each other. Hayate knew something was badly bothering Fate regarding that case and also knew she had to speak with her friend, soon. And Fate knew what Hayate was thinking and the last thing she wanted was to talk with _anybody _about her personal ghosts, but at the moment, they both had a job to do. And Hayate had to make the decision.

Unfortunately, Fate was rarely mistaken…even with hunches.

"Ok," Hayate conceded, dead serious, "I'll help Alto with that task," and before Fate could smile, "BUT tonight…we have to talk."

-X-

_**Midchilda University, Neurosciences and Applied Sciences Building. 13:00 hrs.**_

Nanoha finished her lunch relatively early that afternoon but as many other times, she had stayed with Arisa and Suzuka at the Literature Department where her friends were working on their master's degree, a little longer that she should have; and because of that, she was currently running like crazy (something she knew she shouldn't do) across the Neuroscience's hallways, her untarnished white lab robe rippling behind her by her speed.

On her frenetic race, she had a very brief thought about the blessing it was that the place was almost always deserted.

Keyword there being 'Almost.'

Her positive line of thinking was abruptly interrupted when, after a sharp turn, that she took brilliantly without speeding down at all; she violently collided with the person that was walking decidedly from the opposite direction.

The impact was so sudden and so strong that neither of them could avoid falling, not very elegantly, on the floor.

"Ouch!..." was the only expression Nanoha could articulate as her hand massaged her forehead where she felt a sharp pain. Her head had impacted against something equally hard. Trying to recover and at the same time get up to her feet again, her eyes met with a somehow familiar crimson gaze. Maybe because that gaze had occupied a lot of her thoughts that morning.

Fate, who ended up under Nanoha's body was on a similar situation, trying at the same time to get on her feet and massaging her chin where Nanoha's head had impacted leaving a red mark on her white skin.

The fact that both of them were trying to do so many things at the same time wasn't really the best idea, since they ended up getting in each other's way. When their eyes meet, both of them froze looking astonished to the other.

"Do you need help, Fate?"

Signum's steady voice took both women out of their astonishment, making them reject the offer with perfect synchronization. The same synchronization didn't work that well when they tried at the same time, and too fast, to get up from their precarious situation. Nanoha's hand, that was just barely keeping her away from Fate's body, slid and she fell again crushing the blonde beneath her.

"Oh!...Wait, wait, here, let me help you out a bit," Shamal gently intervened, helping the redhead who could finally stand up.

Fate had to get up on her own because Signum was just looking at her calmly with her arms crossed over her chest with no intention of helping.

"You said you didn't need help," Signum shrugged answering Fate's slightly upbraided gaze.

In the meantime, Shamal was taking a quick look on Nanoha's forehead which was already showing a bump.

"Oh… I… I 'm very sorry," Nanoha could finally articulate, all blushed and troubled. It was embarrassing enough already that she had ran over someone in her hurry but she was additionally stirred up that it was precisely THAT person, the same she was sure she would never see again in her life.

Fate on her side was fixing her uniform, equally surprised after recalling who that girl was. _"What the hell was she doing running like hell here?"_

The true fact was that she got caught by those piercing blue eyes and she didn't like the feeling the gaze caused on her. And she reacted accordingly.

"I didn't know running like that was allowed in a Research facility," she commented a bit angrily as a response to Nanoha's apology.

"Fate!" Shamal exclaimed in surprise. Her boss was naturally gentle, serious but gentle, and that sullen and rude comment was not usual on her.

"There's no sign that doesn't allow it, either," Signum said slightly amused looking at the walls around them. Shamal glared at her. Those comments were not helping their current situation.

Fate's comment only increased Nanoha's discomfort.

"Errr…I….no, it's not that it's allowed or not…no, I mean, I know it isn't… hell,… I'm really sorry," she said looking at Fate with those piercing eyes causing the Enforcer to feel bad for disturbing her like that, "Look, I know it's not appropriate to run that way but I was going to be late and Doctor Scaglietti is very strict about schedules and I just wanted to be on time…Or at least, not THAT late…"

"What did you say?" At Scaglietti's mention Fate got closer to Nanoha and took her by the arm in a way that probably wasn't politically appropriated for the moment.

Nanoha looked at the hand at her arm disconcerted unsure of whether to answer the blonde's question or release herself from Fate's grip.

"Hey, I understand that what I did is wrong, ok? I understand that you might be angry but don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?" she asked looking alternatively at Fate and her arm. Everything was so chaotic that she even forgot to address the agent formally as it was proper.

"Fate," Shamal intervened again taking Fate by the arm, pulling her away from the redhead. "Wait a little bit, please." And then smiling charmingly, she took control of the mess. "All this has been very sudden, I'll suggest that everybody takes a deep breath and introduce themselves properly. This was really an unexpected meeting Miss…"

"Takamachi, Nanoha Takamachi, Neuroscientist Research Assistant" Nanoha hurried herself to answer a bit nervously. She was answering Shamal's question but was looking at Fate, who finally released her and was standing beside Shamal, all cool and serious.

"Very nice to meet you Miss Takamachi!" Shamal said cheerfully, "We all are TSAB special agents. I am Shamal Yagami," and after a small head inclination, she introduced her companions, "Lieutenant Signum Yagami…" Signum made an insignificant nodding as greeting, "And Deputy Enforcer Fate Testarossa."

Fate didn't make the slightest effort to nod.

"_Fate,"_ Nanoha thought not very sure about why that was still important to her, _"Her name is Fate."_

"Now, about Doctor Scaglietti that you mentioned before…" Shamal purposely let the phrase hanging up for Nanoha to finish it.

"Yes, I was saying that he doesn't like at all that his assistants are late, for any reason… In fact, he gets very mad when that happens…" Suddenly the young woman realized that that was exactly the situation she was in, "Christ. Sake….Damnit, IT´S SO LATE! He'll be damn mad at me…"

And with that, she almost reassumed her frenetic race again.

"Wait," Fate ordered grabbing at her by her arm, effectively stopping her in her spot.

"Do you have this nasty habit with all people you've just met?" Nanoha said between amazement and annoyance due to the agent's behavior. This time and against her proper manners, she released her arm with a decisive move. "I have apologized, now I really have to go."

"We haven't just met," Fate corrected. "We met last night."

Shamal and Signum looked at each other curiously. Neither of them were aware of Fate's little incursion the previous night.

"Well, as if we had," Nanoha clarified angrily forgetting about the time again thanks to the heat of her conversation with Fate, "Yesterday you didn't have the courtesy to introduce yourself. If Agent Yagami hadn't insisted…"

"I just had the courtesy to save you and your friends from a bunch of delinquents," Fate counterattacked, crossing her arms and staring at Nanoha defiantly.

"You don't know for sure if they were going to harm us, you just landed there and arrested them like a damn robocop. You didn't even ask us what was going on. And now I understand why…" Nanoha argued back with equivalent defiance shining in her eyes.

"Of course they were going to attack you!" Fate said exasperated stepping closer to Nanoha, "It's amazing that you girls were that reckless and didn't call the police. You were behaving like sloppy adolescents!"

"Hey… you can't judge us like that!"

"Fate…. Miss Takamachi… Could you… guys…" Shamal efforts to get their attention were repeatedly unsuccessful while Signum just kept looking at the show with amusement, she was just barely trying to hide a roguish smile. That was really a new facet in the regularly cold minded Enforcer Testarossa.

Desperate times called for desperate measurements, so after getting tired of being ignored in the little war of arguments those two were having and noticing that Fate was again, dangerously close of the redhead researcher; Shamal grabbed the Enforcer firmly by the arm and pulled her back like one would do with a big dog that's being too intrusive.

By that time, Signum was not even trying to hide the smile.

"Please!... Maybe we can talk about the _incident_ you mention and clarify the issues… later, (very later)… ok?" she offered smiling but glaring menacingly at Fate. "Miss Takamachi… I'm not aware of the situation but I'm sure Agent Testarossa's _main_ concern, was your safety. Now, _we_ understand you are in a hurry and deeply apologize to delay you even more, but we also want to talk to Doctor Scaglietti. So if it's possible…"

With the discussion between Nanoha and Fate none of them noticed that a distant presence was since some minutes ago looking attentively at them until a deep and stilted voice cut Shamal at that very moment.

"And may I ask, who the hell are you and why are you delaying my assistant?"

Nanoha shrank and shrugged thinking _"Shit"_ while the other three women turned to face a tall, long haired man with enigmatic golden eyes.

They didn't need to check the data in their devices to know that he was Doctor Jail Scaglietti in the very flesh.

-X-


	3. The past returns

**WARNING:** This is a **Nanoha-Fate** Fic and it is rated **M** for strong or violent content and sexual encounters between two females. If this kind of content offends you in any way, if you are easily upset by explicit violent or sexual scenes or if you don't have the age for reading M content, please don't read.

**DISCLAIMER:** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha's characters belong to their authors. Plot belongs to Aleksei Volken & Galadan. All the characters and situations described in this fic are fictional. Any similarity with real people or situation is not intentional and purely coincidental.

Today's soundtrack is "The sound of Silence" by Atrocity, Wreck the 80s

-X-

**The Legacy** (English Version by Aleksei Volken and HikariFate)

**Chapter 3.** **The past is returns.**

_Hello darkness, my old friend  
__I've come to talk with you again  
__Because a vision softly creeping  
__Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
__And the vision that was planted in my brain  
__Still remains  
__Within the sound of silence_

-X-

_**Midchilda University, Neurosciences and Applied Sciences Building, 13th Day 12th Month 15:30 hrs**_

Dr. Jail Scaglietti kept his eyes wandering between the three women sitting in front of him, listening in silence to Fate's explanations about their sudden and unannounced visit to him.

Despite the fact that the three women introduced themselves as TSAB agents, he still took several minutes to severely scold Nanoha for being late. It wasn't until he seemed to be satisfied with the scolding that he escorted the agents to his office.

The whole time, Fate couldn't help but feel guilty when seeing Scaglietti scolding the redhead girl since she was even _more_ late thanks the discussion she was having with her. _"But she insisted on the topic!" _Fate thought in her own defense but nonetheless, she was considering if she should apologize to the young woman later.

Scaglietti's lab was one of a kind. It had no solid walls, at all. With the exception of the structural walls of the building, everything else inside the lab was built with transparent panels, including his "private" office which had its four sides constructed with the same transparent material and was kept elevated from the regular floor level creating the weird feeling of being floating in the middle of the lab.

After seeing Fate looking intrigued at the setting, the only thing he said in response to the silent question was, _"This way I can keep an eye on everything at the same time."_

Scaglietti was no longer working on classified projects however, his assistants still required a special permit and security clearances to be able to work for him. That particular way to have his lab definitely gave him a way to keep a vigilant eye over everything the assistants were doing.

"_And over his assistants,"_ Fate thought with disgust since she noticed that Nanoha Takamachi wasn't the only woman working for Scaglietti and not the only one who was really pretty. The thought made Fate scold herself, the last thing she should be thinking about in those moments was who was or not pretty.

Scaglietti listened silently the news about the Alpine's murder, about Vivio now being under TSAB custody and the reason why the Unit Six was requiring his collaboration. His face remained calmed but several emotions went across it as Fate was speaking, and never interrupted the agent.

Fate took special care in not providing more information than the necessary about the incident; she already knew Scaglietti worked with confidential information but until they knew how much he was or not involved, she didn't want to take any risks.

"…So Doctor, our Unit has been cleared to have some details on the investigation you were leading about…Vivio Kaiser and we'll appreciate your collaboration on this case."

Scaglietti kept her eyes fixed on Fate and remained silent even after she finished her sentence. Then he said, "So basically, you have no idea about who murder Logan, Megane and their family, right?"

Fate tightened her teeth, trying to keep her face still. The man was an insolent.

"Currently," she answered coldly, "we are following several investigation lines Doctor. If your 'comment' alludes at the fact that we still don't have a suspect, the answer is no; we don't have a suspect… yet."

Scaglietti nodded, "I understand your position Enforcer Testarossa, please understand mine. Megane Alpine was not only my colleague, but my friend as well. Just knowing about… her death… like this… If there's something I can do to help without compromising the confidentiality of my project… I'll do it."

Fate inhaled deeply. As much as she disliked the man and the situation they were in, she had to acknowledge he was right.

"Thanks Doctor," she said focusing on what they needed from the man, "First, we'll need you to come with us to the TSAB headquarters. There are a few more questions we have for you and if we require any additional clearances, we can work easier on them from there." Fate was thinking that Hayate would have more work dealing with Mr. Scaglietti than she already had.

"Secondly, we'll need your assistance with little Vivio. As Agent Yagami was explaining before," Fate said nodding at Shamal, "the girl is in a deep shock. And we need her help. There's a slight chance that she might have seen the killer."

Scaglietti nodded his agreement. "Of course, you can have my collaboration in both topics, Agent Testarossa, however for the second task; I may need some additional help."

Fate frowned. "What you mean Doctor?"

"Well, you see… little Vivio is in fact, a classified subject. However, as part of her… research…," Scaglietti said choosing the word carefully noticing how much Fate disliked the word 'experiment', "Vivio should grow up as close as possible to a normal girl of her age. That was one of the reasons why Megane took care of her. In addition to that, one of my lab assistants was working directly with her, under my supervision of course; but it was important that she could build up bonds with other people as part of her development. We wanted her to have a life as close as possible to normal."

"_What a nice normal life the poor girl is having,"_ Fate thought sarcastically.

"And this assistant you mention, are they aware of the girl's… particularities?" Signum asked always right to the point.

"God, no!" Scaglietti answered, gesturing ostentatiously. "My assistant only knows that Vivio is a special subject and that we are treating her by her legal guardians' request. Vivio required some special test and this person was providing special neuropsychological treatment."

Fate kept silent pondering Scaglietti's words.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but we can't involve an external person on this case," she declined after a moment.

"I'm the first to understand your reticence, Enforcer; but consider that this person doesn't have to know about the classified details. I'm the last one wanting that. You have said that the details of my investigation aren't of your interest but catching the killer. My assistant would help me with Vivio's treatment."

Fate hesitated and finally decided it was not her call to make that decision. After all, she would need Hayate's authorization in any case.

"Who is this person, Doctor Scaglietti? You have the clearance to get into TSAB offices but I will need a special authorization for any other person." Fate didn´t mention that whoever this person was, Alto and her team would check everything on their background before they could lay a foot on Unit Six.

Scaglietti smiled knowingly and pulling his device out of his pocket offered it to Fate to start sharing information. Fate allowed the connection with Scaglietti's device, took the information on the public sector of her device before cutting the connection and checking it on the screen.

Two seconds after, a very attractive redhead with piercing blue eyes was smiling at her from her screen. Fate gulped before making the question.

"Is she…the assistant…you want helping you?"

"Precisely," Scaglietti said smiling proudly. "Doctor Nanoha Takamachi is one of the most brilliant young researchers on neurosciences and neuropsychology."

Fate looked at him in disbelief and asked again, "And you want HER to help you… with this?"

Signum's lips curved up almost imperceptibly, but Shamal knew it was a smile and looked alternatively at her and Fate with disproval.

"Miss Takamachi might have a temperament but don't let that… feature… of her personality cheat you, Enforcer Testarossa," Scaglietti said cryptically, "She's a brilliant researcher, very professional and more importantly; she had a wonderful relationship with Vivio. If someone can really help the girl is definitely her and not me."

Fate considered Scaglietti's words carefully, looked at her subordinates who nodded their agreement and stood up and called Hayate to request a special authorization pass for Nanoha Takamachi.

-X-

"Do you mean… like NOW, Doctor?" Nanoha asked frowning and looking at her watch. Her shift ended at five p.m. and it was four fifty when Scaglietti told her that they would have to go with the TSAB agents… somewhere.

"Now, Dr. Takamachi. Please leave that with someone else, we have to leave right now."

During the whole time Scaglietti had the meeting with the TSAB Agents, Nanoha kept an eye on what they were doing inside, even if it was no really that much. They were basically sitting in front of Scaglietti's desk talking… and talking.

However, Nanoha found herself watching intensely at the tall and blonde Enforcer, Fate Testarossa; she was so distracted looking at the way the sun fell upon her, making her golden hair look more… golden… that Fate almost caught her staring when she suddenly stood up to make a call and looked at her direction. Nanoha pretended to be very busy doing something but felt the blush warming her face. Fate's movement was so unexpected, that she was sure the Enforcer looked at her directly in the eyes through the transparent walls.

Nanoha's surprise just grew when Scaglietti announced that they would go with them to the TSAB headquarters.

So, in that very moment, Nanoha was sitting in a TSAB official vehicle, between agents Shamal and Signum doing her best not look too much at Enforcer Testarossa, the object of her disguised attention was sitting just in front of her with Doctor Scaglietti. The vehicle was a big SUV very spacious and comfortable in the inside, with the back seats located facing each other so the passengers could talk easily.

That functional distribution however, was putting Nanoha on a hard situation to avoid staring too much at Fate. The tall agent, wearing a black uniform from head to toe, elegant but practical boots and gloves of the same color… looked just imposing. With the boots, she was almost as tall as Doctor Scaglietti and her golden hair made a deep contrast with her attire. Nanoha had never seen anyone who look as great in black as Agent Testarossa managed to look. An her eyes, with that unique shade of red, were so deep and piercing that Nanoha felt almost physically touched every time those eyes fell on her.

Since their argument on the lab hallway, Fate wouldn't talk to her and anytime their gazes meet, Nanoha found an icy glare.

Despite her cool attitude, the trip back to the TSAB offices was not getting any easier for Fate. There, in the closed and small space of the car, she was finding it very hard not to stare at the auburn haired researcher. Sitting in between Shamal and Signum dressing in black like her, Nanoha's white robe was just shinning with the dying light on the sunset. Even with the long robe, Fate could perceive the woman voluptuous body behind the fabric. Maybe she was a brilliant academic but surely Scaglietti took into account her other attributes as well.

While both women did their best to not be too obvious when looking at the other, Scaglietti oblivious of the situation or at least pretending to be, was explaining Nanoha the role they would play collaborating with the TSAB.

Nanoha was also pretending to listen to him, lost in her inner thoughts about Agent Testarossa. She didn't mean to be disrespectful with her but the blonde agent just drove her crazy with her attitude. The beautiful doctor was sure they had a similar age but Fate behaved like someone much older…. and bitter. Almost like the other agent, the oldest of the three… Signum… distant and cold, but in addition to that, Fate was also rude and stubborn… granted, Nanoha knew she was also stubborn but Fate could at least have listened to her. That morning when she couldn't stop thinking about the agent, Nanoha had never thought she would be that way… she only wanted to give her thankfulness … and know her name.

Sighing discretely, Nanoha tried for the umpteenth time to focus on Scaglietti's explanation, all she could heard was an incoherent noise until her brain caught the words 'help' and 'Vivio' on the same sentence.

"Vivio?!"

Then Nanoha's attention was one hundred percent focused on Jail.

"What's going on with Vivio?" she asked a bit frantically.

Fate arched a brow at her reaction. Apparently the researcher did really care about the little girl. Hayate told her that she would make her final decision regarding Nanoha's possible collaboration with them once she met with the researcher and had a talk with her. A first time access was authorized for Nanoha in the meantime. Doctor Scaglietti, very succinctly, only told Nanoha that he needed her support to help Vivio with a 'tough transition' and the redhead jumped immediately on her seat demanding to know more.

"There isn't too much we can inform you right now," Fate said getting ahead of whatever Scaglietti was going to say, "Our superior officer, Colonel Yagami will have an interview with you and will provide the details."

"But, is Vivio okay?" Nanoha insisted with a plea on her eyes.

Fate felt her hearth shrinking at Nanoha's sincere concern for the girl, she was also very concerned for her, and mainly after the kind of crime scene she saw the previous night. She was about to soften her position towards the researcher but Shamal intervened before.

Taking Nanoha's hand, the blonde doctor told her gently, "I understand you're worried Nanoha, but please be patient. All of us," Shamal said making emphasis on the word 'All' looking at Fate, "are concerned about Vivio's wellbeing. That's the very reason why you are here, so, please just wait a little bit more. Our boss will explain to you everything you need to know."

Nanoha nodded squeezed Shamal's hand in response and then looked back at Fate with some resentment darkening her eyes.

"Couldn't you have said the same…Enforcer Testarossa? Couldn't you said that you were also concerned about Vivio instead of that insensitive and… coarse answer?"

Fate looked at Nanoha with surprise and went back into defensive mode at her words. "I'm trying to do my job in the best possible and efficient way miss Takamachi. I'm not here to be worried but to solve a situation and that's what I'm doing."

"I didn't say you were coarse, Enforcer," Nanoha said angrily, getting into a new duel of gazes with Fate, "I said your answer was. Do you really need to do that to do your job… efficiently?"

"Nanoha," Scaglietti scold her with a grimace. "As Agent Shamal said, we're all worried. No need to argue about it. We all… have to calm down until we talk to Colonel Yagami."

The rest of the trip was done in a tense silence between Nanoha and Fate despite Shamal's efforts to ease the atmosphere and have a civilized conversation. To everyone's happiness, they finally reached the TSAB office and Nanoha would see the imposing facility from indoors for the first time in her life.

The TSAB campus had several tall buildings and all of them were surrounded by well cared extension of grass and trees. It looked very calmed. On the exterior.

Getting out of the car, while Fate took the lead with Scaglietti and Nanoha, for the registration process, Shamal took advantage of that time to grab Signum by her uniform's collar, demanding her attention.

"Thank you so much for your inexistent help Signum Yagami," the blonde said staring at her older sister.

Signum remained undeterred. "I don't know why you're so angry with me Shamal. Testarossa's behavior is unrecognizable and atypical. This case must really be affecting her because I've never seen her like that before."

"That's not a reason for not helping!" Shamal insisted, poking Signum's shoulder insistently with all her strength. Signum didn't move an inch.

"And what could I do? Testarossa isn't a child anymore, she's our boss… by the way," the tall woman said crossing her arms over her chest. Shamal was taking the issue too seriously.

"Ahhhh!...you are impossible Signum, do you know that?" then Shamal turned to leave but then thought better and turn back for one final scolding, "No, you know what…you're not just impossible and insensitive and coarse…you're even a bigger idiot than Fate."

Signum wanted to ask why she deserved those adjectives and why Shamal was so sure about them, but her sister left before she could even open her mouth.

"What did you do this time?" Zafira asked showing up at that very moment from his field task to listen to the final argument between his sisters.

"It wasn't me, it was Testarossa's fault."

"Well, I heard Shamal damn mad… at you," the big man wisely pointed out looking down at her.

"Testarossa's fault, I'm telling you. Maybe she's mad at both of us now but this one's on her."

After saying that, Signum walked toward their building's main entrance all calm and cool as always.

Zafira suspected that Signum's mind wasn't exactly correct about her assumptions but there wasn't much he could do about it. She would have to notice it… by herself.

-X-

_**TSAB Headquarter, Unit Six Offices, Special Unit Against Violent Crimes, Midchilda, 13th Day **__**12th Month, 20:00 hrs.**_

Hayate had a private meeting with Dr. Scaglietti and his assistant for over two hours.

In the meantime, Fate didn't know exactly how much they had found about Takamachi on their database since she was too busy catching up with her agents' reports and giving them new instructions, like to bother herself asking about it; besides, the only thing she wanted was to stop thinking about the woman.

Because of that lack of information, she was the first one to be shocked by the sight of Scaglietti AND Nanoha… walking into the Unit Sixth main meeting room for their group team meeting… where they would be discussing the Alpine's murder case.

"Hi everybody," Hayate greeted everyone entering the room, closely followed by Griffith, Alto, Scaglietti and Nanoha, "If someone didn't have a chance to meet them before, let me introduce Doctor Jail Scaglietti and Doctor Nanoha Takamachi. Both of them are renowned researchers from MidU and will assist us with some issues related to the investigation we are working on here."

Hayate introduced then her team members to Scaglietti and Nanoha. At Fate's turn, she took advantage of the moment to ask Hayate for a word with her… in private.

"What the hell was that?" she asked as soon as they were out of the room.

"An introduction?" Hayate answered arching her brows. Fate's unpleasantness was evident but Hayate wanted to dig a bit more on her friend's reasons before acknowledging it. TSAB's best Enforcer was famous for a kindness that bordered gentlemanliness, seeing Fate behaving coarsely and rudely wasn't common. Hayate knew they had more that forty-eighth hours working nonstop and with a hell of a case in their hands, but she suspected that Fate's angriness had a deeper origin than just tiredness or concern.

"Hayate…" Fate said taking a deep breath, trying to calm down; reminding herself the whole time that Hayate was not only her boss but also her friend since childhood. They cared and loved each other. She repeated herself that she couldn't strangle her right there at the office. "What I mean, is what exactly are you trying do by carrying on those two to our 'internal' work meeting?"

"Ah…that's much clearer Fate," Hayate pointed out smiling but at the same time trying to hide her concern. Fate's gaze was telling her that her that she really wanted to strangle her at that very moment. That wasn't exactly the best scenario to tell Fate what she had to tell her.

Knowing the blonde, Hayate decided that the direct and bold approach was the best strategy. All the pain at once, that worked with Fate.

"I asked them to assist us with some… topics… of our current investigation on the Alpine's murder and Vivio's situation. They'll be external consultants. Shari and Rein are already taking care of the paper work."

"What?! You can't be serious Hayate. Even if Scaglietti HAD Army clearances, TSAB is not the Army. Besides… the girl!... We don't know if we can trust her, we don't know what experience and background she has… How…"

"Fate… Calm… Down," Hayate said slowly while Fate walked around her, surprise and with disbelief in her eyes. The Enforcer couldn't believe that Hayate decided that without even a word with her beforehand. But Hayate already knew what her friend was thinking at that very moment.

"Fate, I didn't ask your advice or your opinion about the matter because the case… our case, has grown up a lot more than we imagined since this morning."

That fixed Fate right on the spot. The blonde suddednly cooled off and stared back a Hayate.

"What happened?"

Hayate wished this could be easier but it was what it was.

"Do you remember about your… hunch?" Hayate said and there was no humor or kindness in her eyes. That absence always put a knot in Fate´s stomach.

Fate steeled herself and asked, "How many?"

"From the thirteen Chief Researchers that have lead Sankt Kaiser projects… seven have been murdered."

Fate was shocked. She didn't want to ask the next questions but Hayate saved her the effort.

"With their families. Just as the Alpines were."

Fate held her head up. That was too much and too terrible to assimilate. She deeply regretted that she was right… from the beginning.

Instead of voicing her feelings, she asked, "How is it possible that nobody made a connection between the… incidents before?"

"That's something we'll have to find out for sure, but what I can tell you right now is that there is no common MO. Several years passed between incidents, they took place in very different locations and all the previous cases were handled by the local police departments. The researchers didn't have personal relationships between them, they only knew each other due to work matters and their job in the government projects ended a long time ago."

Tastelessness as it could be, Hayate admitted, "Simply… nobody suspected anything… until now."

"God, Hayate… seven… seven families and nobody noticed?"

Hayate understood Fate's shock. She had felt the same when was informed. She hated that they had precisely that case, hated to see Fate like that and hated what she had to tell her next.

"There's something else, Fate," her friend looked back at her, "When your mother and sister were… murdered. Precia was Chief Researcher for the military on one of Sankt Kaiser's projects."

Fate somehow suspected that Hayate had something though to tell her but never imagined this case could touch her so deeply.

"You mean…?"

Hayate nodded sadly, "We still need to confirm it, but you'll see it on the reports so I wanted to tell you first. If this hypothesis is right, probably the murder of your family… was the first one."

Fate leaned on the cold wall and closed her eyes.

It had been a long time since the last time she had allowed the memories to come back to her.

_A little girl was curled up in a closet. It was dark but Alicia always found her and she was sure this time she wouldn't. They were at the gigantic lab of their mother. She always told them not to play in certain areas, that it was dangerous for little girls like them. But they always did it. Her eldest sister, Alicia always took the worse part because of Fate's antics._

_This time Fate was sure her mother wouldn't caught them. _

_She stayed there silent. From her place, she heard her mother's voice, she sounded angry and Fate lost her previous confidence. Her mother had caught them and was surely, scolding Alicia. Fate thought about getting out and defending her sister at least once but she was also afraid of their mother angriness. _

_Her mother's voice was getting louder and louder, and in the middle of the darkness, she covered her eyes and curled up a bit more. "Alicia… I have to be strong and take care of Alicia" she said, "I have to save Alicia."_

_Several hours later, the police found the little blonde girl embracing her mother and sister's dead bodies in the middle of a bloodstained lab with Alicia and Precia´s blood._

"I couldn't save Alicia," Fate whispered opening her eyes.

Hayate clenched her hands.

"_Fuck the damn protocol,"_ Hayate thought before throwing herself towards Fate, embracing her friend in a tight hug.

Slowly at the beginning, Fate finally returned the hug.

After a couple of minutes, Hayate released Fate a bit… but just a bit. Enough to caress Fate's cheek with her hand assuring her, "We have to be strong Fate. I know this isn't easy…but you are not alone. We are in this together."

Fate tightened her grip on her friend's waist and asked, "Is there anything else I should know?"

Before Hayate could answer Fate's request, a slightly amused masculine voice addressed them.

"Wow girls! So, your relationship is now official? Perhaps the office hallway isn't the best place to confess to each other but you guys really took your time to reach for the prize!… I'm very happy…"

"Verossa," Hayate said releasing Fate, turning to look at her second most talented agent after Fate, with a gaze that could froze hell, "You are the one with the bad timing and in the really, wrong place."

"But you called me to the main meeting room my dear Colonel Yagami," Verossa answered immutable, saluting formally but with a grin dancing on his lips and eyes.

"Twenty minutes ago Verossa. You should be INSIDE that room since long ago."

At the scolding, the man just raised his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender and peace, then he walked stealthily to the meeting room, leaving his friends alone with their own businesses.

Fate and Hayate remained silent until Verossa disappeared through the door. Before Hayate could say a word Fate said decidedly.

"Don't even think about it, Hayate."

Hayate tried to touch Fate's shoulder but she grabbed her hand in the air.

"No…I won't accept it. I know why you called Verossa but I'm not leaving this investigation for any reason. I'll go as far as is needed but I won't let it go, Hayate. You can't push me aside."

Hayate scrutinized Fate, she could see the tiredness, the pain, but she could also see a fierce determination.

"I imagined you would say something like that," Hayate admitted after a while and then looked at the gloved hand that was holding hers. Fate relaxed and released her friend. "Thank you my dear," Hayate said smiling.

"I'm not going to push you away from the case Fate… however; you have to admit this isn't a normal situation."

Hayate explained what happened after Alto got the researchers' list and one murder after another showed up in the light. When they had the final number, Hayate had to go with the Special Unit Director, Carim Gracia and with the head of the whole section, Admiral Lindy Harlaown. Carim thought the best course of action was to take Fate out of the case since she was too involved.

Hayate argued that the case was too big for any agent working alone. She was very clear pointing out that Fate's hunch was the only reason they knew how big the situation was, aside of the fact that Fate had put on the table other theories that if proved true, it would make the case a hell for anyone… or more precisely, for everybody.

The second of Fate's theories which concerned the high commanders of TSAB, was that Lutecia Alpine's kidnapping was also related with the murder of her family. The other possibility was that the murder was related with Megane's job with the Army.

Any scenario was equally overwhelming.

By itself, the confirmation that someone was killing scientist working at classified defense projects, at least during the last twenty years, was overwhelming.

"So, I managed to convince Carim that I would be the official investigation leader and you, would be the official agent in charge. Griffith and Verossa with their team will play as tactical support."

"Meaning that we'll be all involved in this," Fate said resignedly.

Hayate nodded. "This is just too big Fate. We have to be thankful that we're still in charge and that they didn't take the case off our hands and handed it to Section Nine. When Gaiz hears about this he'll be damn furious but… Admiral Lindy supports us. She also told me that she'll manage to grant us Admiral Graham support."

"I guess your guardian already has all the information he needs, right?" Fate said smiling warmly for the first time that day.

"Just a little bit, you know. Getting those researchers names was not easy at all. I needed a bit of 'external' help!"

Fate stared at her friend with gratitude.

"Thank you Hayate. I'm not going to let you down," Fate promised seriously.

Hayate hugged her again.

"I have no doubt about that Fate. I trust you," she pulled away to look at Fate sternly in the eyes. "And I need you to trust me."

Fate sighed.

"Ok…what would it be?"

"I need you to promise me that you'll trust me and that if there's something, anything, that bothers you or disturbs you in any way, you'll come to me and let me stick up for you."

Hayate was holding her firmly and Fate was sure she wouldn't let her go without a faithful and truthful promise.

"I promise."

After that, Fate breathed and got internally ready for the battle.

Decidedly, she opened the door of the meeting room for Hayate and together, they got back to the room where everybody was waiting for them.

-X-


	4. Discoveries

**WARNING:** This is a **Nanoha-Fate** Fic and it is rated **M** for strong or violent content and sexual encounters between two females. If this kind of content offends you in any way, if you are easily upset by explicit violent or sexual scenes or if you don't have the age for reading M content, please don't read.

**DISCLAIMER:** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha's characters belong to their authors. Plot belongs to Aleksei Volken & Galadan. All the characters and situations described in this fic are fictional. Any similarity with real people or situation is not intentional and purely coincidental.

Today's soundtrack is "The kiss of Dawn" by HIM

-X-

**The Legacy **(English Version by Aleksei Volken & HikariFate)

**Chapter 4. Discoveries.**

_Blinded I am and so are you  
__By shedding tears  
__Confusion that separates us two  
__We hold dear  
__Just look into my eyes  
__Kiss our fears goodbye  
__I am reaching for your shadow_

-X-

_**TSAB Headquarter, Unit Six Offices, Special Unit Against Violent Crimes, Midchilda, 13th**__**Day,**__**12th**__**Month, 23:30 hrs.**_

During the last few hours, Fate's entire team plus the leaders of the other Investigation Units, Griffith Lowran and Verossa Accoss, as well as Dr. Scaglietti and Nanoha Takamachi, had been locked in the conference room of the Unit Six, mainly catching up with the preliminaries of the investigation.

The authorization passes for Scaglietti and Nanoha had arrived shortly after Hayate and Fate rejoined the meeting so there was no more reason to delay it.

As much as it bothered Fate, who still didn't agree on having a civilian among them, she listened as Hayate gave a more detailed summary of the case: A family had been brutally murdered, they had a survivor whose existence must be kept as a high level secret for the safety of the little girl and the most recent news, they had found other cases of murdered families and there was a possibility that all of them were related.

After the first revelations, Fate could see how Nanoha paled upon hearing the terrible news, but to her surprise, the girl kept cool and behaved in an extremely professional way. She even avoided confronting her, which Fate thanked greatly.

Fate didn't know, but Nanoha was keeping note of every detail in her and the veil of pain in Fate's eyes didn't go unnoticed by the redhead after they rejoined the meeting, as much as the blonde agent tried to disguise it under her cold and professional appearance. After a while Shamal left with Nanoha to give her more specific details about Vivio and so that she could, for the first time, see the girl. One of Nanoha's main responsibilities would be to assist Shamal with the little girl, so she could recover as soon as possible or so that at least they could get some information from her.

Fate saw Nanoha leave the room with relief, she would be fine with Shamal, plus the fact that they could now talk more freely about the most serious issues.

Hayate with the help of Shari and Rein, had already done a first interview with Dr. Scaglietti but Fate's team still had a long list of questions to ask the doctor, besides the typical "Where were you last night?"

"In my lab as I had already explained to Colonel Yagami, a couple of my assistants stayed with me." Scaglietti said calmly.

"We understand doctor, but we had to cover that possibility, I assume you understand that. We also wanted you to take a look at this list," Fate told him holding out a device the size of a folder. " and tell us if you know these people, as well as the extent of your relationship with them."

Scaglietti opened the device with diligence and careful movements to find the summarized dossiers of people he was quite familiar with:

+++ Beginning of File +++

Precia Testarossa (t-2020)

Sachie Ishida (t-2030)

Mariel Atenza (t-2031)

Ixpellia Kaiser (t-2035)

Claus G.S. Ingvalt (t-2039)

Heidi E.S. Ingvalt (t-2039)

Megane Alpine (t-2043)

Olivie Segbrecht (*)

Filith Yazawa (*)

Zest Grangaitz (*U)

Quint Nakajima (*)

Irene Noa (*)

Jail Scaglietti (*)

+++ End of File +++

After looking at each of the dossiers and finding his own photo staring at him in the last page, he put the device away and stared at Hayate.

"This information is classified, Colonel, I hope you know that."

"Perfectly, Doctor," Hayate answered with an enigmatic smile. "Please answer Agent Testarossa's question."

"I know all of them," he said quietly. "I don't keep a close relationship with most of them but I can say that with some I did have a friendship, such as Megane Alpine and her husband, or the Ingvalt siblings. We used to talk frequently a little bit after they withdrew from the project but soon lost contact."

"Then you are aware that the siblings Claus and Heidi Ingvalt died?" Fate asked without looking away from Scaglietti.

"What? Claus and Heidi?" Scaglietti asked in surprise.

Fate and Hayate simply nodded. "Check the dossiers again Doctor, the names of your colleagues marked with a small (t) have died. Or more specifically, have been killed, in the years indicated there." Fate told him.

Scaglietti hesitated a bit and then checked the dossiers again carefully. As he read, he raised a hand to his mouth before looking back at Hayate and Fate.

"Sachie, Mariel, all of them… this is…"

"Terrible." Fate finished for him. "Besides the fact that we appreciate your help with our investigation, Doctor, we have to put you under protection… for your own safety. In fact, it won't only be you. As you can see, seven of the researchers who held the position of Chief Investigator on the Sankt Kaiser projects have been killed… along with their families. We assume we could be dealing with the same person and we want everyone else to be safe."

"Safe? You must be kidding Agent. You expect me to feel safe when they've killed seven of my colleagues and when you're just realizing that there _COULD _be a relationship between them?" Scaglietti had suddenly become a little frantic.

"I suggest you calm down, Doctor." Hayate intervened seeing how upset Scaglietti was. "I understand what you mean, but please let Agent Testarossa finish."

"Testarossa," For the first time Scaglietti seemed to understand something, and he once again grabbed the device to look at the first classified dossier. A beautiful woman with purple hair and deep violet eyes looked at him with a smile. He turned to look at Fate with a new gaze. The two women weren't anything alike. "Agent Testarossa, are you somehow related to my colleague…?"

"Dr. Precia Testarossa was my mother." Fate replied firmly. She had to give certainty to her team and other colleagues, that she was whole and ready for battle, whatever the monster was that awaited them.

"God, I'm really sorry Agent Testarossa, I didn't associate the name at first." Scaglietti explained with a strange look on his face that Fate couldn't indentify.

She just nodded and standing up, asked Alto to explain what they had just found out about the scientists' murders. The list that they all already had was of the scientists who had been Chief Investigators on classified project for the armed forces. And not just any kind of projects but those specifically related to the research left by Dr. Sank Kaiser.

Dr. Precia Testarossa had been murdered in the year 2020 and although there was a gap of several years from her and her daughter's death until the death of the next researcher, she was being included in the list as a potential first case since they had never found the one responsible of the double murder. The second case belonged to Dr. Sachie Ishida, when she already had several years retired as a researcher of the armed forces. Dr. Ishida had been murdered along with her family in 2030.

"Is that the longest gap?" Signum asked.

"Yes, ten years between Dr. Testarossa and Dr. Ishida's deaths." Alto confirmed.

At that instant, Alto displayed a chronological graph on the screen where it could be seen the names of the researchers and the years they were killed. Starting with Precia Testarossa in 2020 and ending with Megane Alpine in 2043.

"And the shortest period of time was between the murders of Dr. Ishida and Dr. Atenza," Signum pointed out once again. "Only one year."

"Mariel Atenza was killed the following year that's correct, but the time was actually shorter. Only eight months." Alto clarified placing the detailed dates to the deaths of each individual.

"That doesn't make sense," Lucino intervened. "after such a long time killing, the killer should be shortening his time of action, not making it longer."

"I don't think we're dealing with a 'traditional' killer," Verossa said, taking part in the conversation for the first time. Standing from his seat and going to Lucino's graph. "It is true that this graph is very unusual because its intervals between murders are pretty irregular, but we could be missing something as well. One possibility could be that he was 'morphing' or 'refining' his methods."

"What do you mean Agent Accoss?" Scaglietti asked.

"He means that the killer could have not only killed those researchers during these periods of time but he could've killed within another group as well." Fate said looking at Verossa, who simply nodded.

Everyone got immersed in the heavy silence, until it was once again broken by Scaglietti.

"That sounds pretty bad." He said doubtfully looking at everyone.

"Indeed, Doctor," Hayate answered him. "That's the worst case scenario we could face. We have a killer who for some reason is attacking government researchers and not only them, but their families as well. The victims in this case are from a broader spectrum, a whole family, but there's also a possibility that he's killing other individuals also, we don't know whether they're men or women, their ages or any other characteristics."

Barely taking a breath, Hayate continued looking at the researchers' dossiers she had in hand and at Scaglietti alternatively.

"In other words, this man doesn't have a defined victimology which is the main way that would allow us to track him, also, by what we've seen in the other murder cases, he doesn't have a preset modus operandi, or a particular 'signature'. One of the reasons why the murders weren't associated with each other in the first place was because there was no evidence that it was the same killer."

"In short," Fate intervened and continued after receiving an imperceptible gesture from Hayate. "This man kills within a very broad spectrum, in the most diverse and unthinkable ways and he definitely, doesn't want to get caught. This is the kind of killer that's most difficult to identify."

Everyone remained in an expectant silence afterwards. Fate and Hayate had omitted to mention to the doctor that their "killer" not only killed in the most diverse ways, but also in the cruelest. Fate thought that the Alpine family scene was the worst she had ever seen, but the murders of the other families didn't stay far behind in brutality. Now that they had all the information about the other murders, they understood why they hadn't been related at first. The scenes showed nothing, absolutely nothing, in common. It seemed as if different monsters had attacked each researcher. Scaglietti's voice made them fix their attention once again on him.

"I have one last question, if I'm allowed Colonel Yagami."

"If it's within my knowledge to answer it, I will, Doctor." Hayate said smiling as if they were having tea on a sunny afternoon and not talking about a serial killer at almost midnight.

"What about Dr. Zest Grangaitz? I see a different mark in his dossier. Is he all right?"

Hayate and Fate looked at one another, after so many years, they knew each other well enough to be able to communicate in that quiet and subtly way. To the others, sometimes even to their own teams, they were only looking at each other, but to them it was almost like having a very complex conversation.

Fate finally answered.

"All I can say right now is that since six months ago, Dr. Zest Grangaitz's whereabouts are unknown. We assume he's okay, since he himself got embarked on an exploration journey but we haven't been able to locate him either."

Scaglietti kept an inscrutable expression and made no further questions. Something about him still bothered Fate but she couldn't quite identify what it was. On a couple of occasions his behavior had fired a warning signal on the agent's instincts but it would only last for a few seconds before fading away. Maybe she just disliked the man or maybe she was just too tired.

After placing the Doctor under protection and asking from him all the information he could provide about his fellow researchers, Lucino took Scaglietti to see little Vivio while Hayate and Fate gave final instructions. Fate was already designating tasks to everyone when Hayate interrupted her.

"Fate, let's leave that for tomorrow morning. The whole team has been up for the last 48 hours and it's almost midnight. This case will take a lot of time. I suggest we rest tonight and from tomorrow on we'll take turns. This case is of top priority and for the first time at the Unit Six, its three elite teams that will be working together on it; we can't all do it at once."

Somewhat reluctantly Fate accepted, Hayate was right, everyone was starting to look tired and that was just the beginning. Fate started telling them they could leave when Vice interrupted.

"Fate, wait, there's something else we need to talk about."

Fate nodded to Hayate indicating that she would take care of it, so everybody but Fate´s team, followed Hayate out of the meeting room.

"What is it, Vice?"

"Nakajima. In the list there's Dr. Quint Nakajima, you do know who that is, right?"

Fate slowly shook her head trying to associate the name.

"Dr. Quint is the wife of Midchilda's Chief of Police, Genya Nakajima. Her oldest daughter works in the police force as well but her youngest daughter is a new recruit on Griffith's team."

"So that's the Nakajima?" Fate asked looking at Griffith who had stayed wanting to point out the same thing.

"That's right." Answered her colleague. Griffith held a rank of Captain in Unit Six and although he wasn't an Enforcer like Fate, he was also in charge of an entire investigation team like she and Verossa. The three made up Hayate's elite team.

"We'll have to talk with them in person." Fate said quickly putting on her coat and preparing to leave.

Vice and Griffith looked at each other, both knowing Fate already had too much on her hands for a single person, not counting what she had to be going through by having to confront the ghost of her mother's murder again.

"As Hayate said, Fate, it's too late already. Let me go with Griffith and the agents who will be responsible for the safety of the Nakajima. I'll talk with officer Genya and Dr. Quint and tell them you'll speak with them soon, after all Subaru is part of Griffith's team and they'll also be worried about her. It would be better if you go and get some rest. We're all going to need you."

Fate knew that Vice's younger sister, Laguna Granscenic was also part of Griffith's team, and both men respected each other and worked well together, but still he was having a hard time trying to convince her; until finally with the help of Lucino, Alto and specially Signum, they succeeded.

After saying goodbye to her team with a sad smile, promising that she would go straight home and literally getting pushed by Signum to the exit, Fate walked to the underground parking.

"_I have a really great team." _Fate thought as the echo of her footsteps filled the empty corridors. _"Not only do they work well as a team but they also look after each other, including me."_

As she was thinking she couldn't help wondering how Scaglietti and that girl, Nanoha, would adapt with them. Scaglietti was obviously an expert who knew how to move in a military environment, but the girl… despite being determined and fearless, still had an innocent look in her eyes that touched Fate's heart. Hopefully she wouldn't get lost in the road they were about to take.

Nearby voices made Fate turn around to find Shamal saying her goodbyes to Nanoha and Dr. Scaglietti.

Scaglietti was already with his new bodyguards from the Field Operations Unit. Fate immediately recognized their uniforms because that unit was headed by her adoptive father, Admiral Clyde Harlaown, and her brother, Chrono. And although she didn't recognize the agents accompanying Scaglietti, they greeted her with a lot of respect when she approached the group.

In those moments they were discussing whether to take Nanoha with them or get her an independent transportation since it was better to not get her too involved with Scaglietti, for her own safety. It was obvious that she worked with him but it was better if they weren't seen together more than usual.

"I'll take her." Fate offered before she could control the words coming out of her mouth. _"Damn, why did I do that?" _She mentally slapped herself, but it was too late because apparently, Shamal had loved the idea and was already pushing Nanoha to go with Fate.

Nanoha however, wasn't very convinced.

"Are you sure, Agent Testarossa? I don't want to be a bother, we can always call a shuttle…" Said the girl barely looking at Fate.

"Don't be silly, Nanoha," Shamal said cheerfully. "Agent Testarossa's offer is the best option and it isn't a bother at all, _right _Fate?" Shamal's piercing gaze on Fate indicated that contradicting her would be a _very, very, VERY _bad idea.

"Uh… of course not, it won't be a bother Miss Takamachi, besides… I already know where you live."

Since Nanoha continued nailed in place, as well as Shamal's warning gaze, Fate tried to smile a little.

"I understand your distrust, but believe me, I'm not a bad person… and I'll be happy to take you home, Miss Takamachi."

"Well, it seems that you actually are human, since you can smile." Nanoha said smiling as well a little timidly to Fate's embarrassment who blushed at the comment. "Ok, I accept you offer Agent Testarossa, thank you very much."

Shamal visibly relaxed and looked approvingly at Fate for the first time that day, then hurried them to leave.

Fate and Nanoha walked to where Fate had her car and the young scientist was surprised to find a shiny black sports car. It wasn't the latest model but it was a very impressive modified vehicle.

"You seem to have an interesting taste, Agent." Nanoha finally said, while Fate in an unexpected and kind genteel gesture, opened the passenger door for her to get in. The redhead took a couple of seconds to react not being able to believe that that was really the same Agent Testarossa.

"I just like speed." Fate said as she got in as well and adjusted her belt.

Nanoha was shocked seeing the inside of the car, besides being a sports car, it had multiple technological additions, for her rather than being a car, it was almost a spaceship.

They stayed in an uncomfortable silence for the first part of the trip, Nanoha felt unusually nervous and couldn't find something to talk about with the serious girl on her side. It had never been hard for her to be friendly and talk to people, but now it seemed that they both had so little in common that she didn't know what to say. Everything that came to her mind was irrelevant, inappropriate or simply silly. It actually got a little worse when Nanoha started to realize that that was the first time they were alone, and she felt a little intimidated by the security and firmness of the agent. She didn't know if she should thank her for what she did last night, apologize for the incident in the morning, thank her for the ride, invite her a cup of coffee… God, it had been a long day and it seemed like ages had passed since the night before and that morning when she had thought she'd never see the blonde agent again or know her name. What Nanoha less expected, was to end her day with her by her side.

Fate, now she knew her name was Fate and although she hadn't left her mind that morning, after the reencounter with her, all they did was argue. The irony of the situation made her smile.

"Something funny?" Asked Fate, who was also racking her brain thinking about things to say to the girl beside her. Even if she gave no indication of it on the outside, she was really nervous.

"What?" Nanoha asked caught by surprise by the sound of Fate's voice in the silence of the car.

"I asked if you had remembered something funny. I thought I saw you smile."

Nanoha blushed not knowing how to answer, it would be very embarrassing to tell her what she was really thinking, so she tried her best to make her answer as brief as possible.

"I was thinking that is kind of a…. weird coincidence that we meet today…" Nanoha hesitated a little about how to paraphrasing her thoughts, "the way we did, after you helped us last night Fate… Agent, I mean."

The two young women look at each other.

"Sorry Agent, we are not in a 'first name' basis but you look so young that I find hard to address you as 'Agent' all the time," Nanoha said smiling trying to cover her nervousness.

"Young?" Fate asked smiling as well. Sometimes, like that night, she didn't feel young at all. "Young in what sense?" she asked instead of her inner thoughts. After all, she also thought it was such a piece of coincidence that she had to meet precisely with that girl.

"It's ok if you call me Fate. You are part of the team now… if it is ok with you," Fate said holding the wheel of her car with probably more strength than necessary.

Nanoha smiled warmly, 'Fate' worked just great for her. "Really young to do what you do, working for the TSAB, being a special agent in these difficult cases, all that… Fate."

"I'm 28 and have been working for the TSAB for 10 years, perhaps I started working very young. My family works there as well."

Fate stopped herself from giving any more information, she usually didn't talk so casually with anyone, much less outsiders. It had been a long time since she had talked with someone who had nothing to do with the TSAB, with the army, navy, police, who wasn't her relative or Hayate's, with someone merely normal. Somehow talking with this girl was, refreshing. But still, she decided best to change the subject.

"You're also very young to do what you do."

"We're the same age." Nanoha said pleased. "I started my master's degree research a couple of years ago, but what I do with the Doctor doesn't compare to what you do."

Nanoha remembered perfectly Fate's look at the meeting, she could almost feel the tight control exercised by Fate over herself to talk about the families who had been murdered. Vivio's family in particular. Hayate felt it was necessary for Nanoha to at least know the details of that case to help Vivio, and what she saw was so horrible that her heart shrank with the mere memory.

"What you do is really hard, Fate." She finally said after some time, turning to look at the agent and catching her breath by just watching her. Fate was looking at her with that piercing crimson gaze that seemed to see through her and touch her soul. Inside of her, she felt the growing desire to rip off the veiled of pain behind that look. She was sure those eyes would be much more beautiful without that hint of sadness in them.

"I don't know if hard is the right word to describe it, I've trained all these years for this, to do what I do," Fate said. "whenever we catch those…bastards who do that kind of atrocity to people like Vivio's family, I think that everything else is worthwhile."

Nanoha simply nodded watching Fate's gaze hardened, but she felt comforted to know she was the one in charge of the investigation. If someone could bring justice to Vivio, that would be Fate.

"I started working with Vivio just six months ago," Nanoha said. "but I've gotten really close to her, it… makes me sad to see her like that."

Noticing how Nanoha's face darkened at the mention of the girl, Fate asked. "What's your opinion after the preliminary observation?"

"She's still deeply sedated and I think that was the best decision, tomorrow I'll create a care plan with agent Shamal and run several tests to see what we can do." Nanoha said.

At that moment, she got so deep in thought about Vivio and how she had looked in that bed of the Medical Investigation Unit of the TSAB, that Nanoha didn't realize they had already reached her place until Fate lightly touched her hand. It was such a short touch, so light that, although she was startled, Nanoha doubted that Fate really touched her.

"Sorry," Fate said. "I didn't mean to scare you. We count on you to help Vivo. The most important thing is for her to get recovered."

Nanoha simply nodded, and they stayed sited in silence, glancing at each other a little timidly. Nanoha felt at ease with the agent's company, she had briefly seen a side of her that she had never imagined existed and now she didn't know how to say goodbye. Deep inside, she feared that if she got out of the car, if she broke that brief connection that had formed between them, the dark shadow in Fate's eyes would return and she would never see that kind smile again.

"Is everything okay?" Fate finally asked.

"Yes," Nanoha quickly answered. "Thank you for the ride, Fate."

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do. By the way…" Fate was silent for a moment, her hands gripping the steering wheel, trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry I was so… insistent this morning, as you saw we have a complicated case and…" Nanoha's hand over hers, interrupted her.

"I'm sorry too, Fate, let's make a truce, okay? I've seen you're almost actually human and you've seen I can talk without complaining about something. We're even."

Fate couldn't help but smile when listening to that argument.

"You should do it more often." Nanoha said smiling as well.

"What?" Fate asked still smiling. "Try to be more human?"

"Ummm, I mean smiling, but yes, that also helps you to be more human."

Still smiling, Fate got out of the car to walk Nanoha to her building entrance.

"I won't promise anything, but I'll try. I do accept your truce proposal, though." She said with her lips still slightly curved.

"Then Fate, at least call me by my first name, we had already agreed to be more casual, right?" Nanoha now smiled openly as she reached her hand out and waited for Fate.

Blushing for doing a gesture that seemed a little childish, Fate took the offered hand saying, "I accept the truce… Nanoha."

"See you later… Fate" She said after a moment and slowly dropping Fate's hand Nanoha waved goodbye entering her building, standing at the door pretending to be closing it and entertaining herself with other things as she watched the agent get inside her car and disappear through the night.

Fate Testarossa definitely was way nicer in her almost human role.

-X-

_**Midchilda Downtown Area, TSAB Residential Area, 14th Day, 12th Month, 00:30 hrs.**_

Despite the lateness of the hour, Shamal was sitting on the spacious balcony of the penthouse belonging to the Yagami family in Midchilda city's downtown, in a residential area reserved for TSAB personnel, especially for commanders and strategic personnel. It was relatively close to the TSAB offices which, with the work schedules they sometimes had, was really convenient. Plus, it had an amazing view of the city.

She heard perfectly well the stealthy footsteps behind her, but didn't move a muscle, waiting.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be getting some fresh air here? Besides, the temperature is already lowering much more these days."

Shamal stayed quiet, not answering until the owner of the voice moved to face her. Even so, Shamal had managed to look somewhere else but towards those blue eyes of the tall pink haired woman who was standing in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Are you still angry?" Signum asked even if it was pretty obvious. During the light dinner they had upon arriving from the office, her place had been the only one without a served plate and Shamal had avoided talking or looking at her during the whole time they had been on the table. Hayate and Zafira would throw curious glances at them but decided not to intervene… at least for now. Vita had already gone to sleep a while ago, so Signum was alone in this.

"Do you even care?" Shamal asked without looking.

"_Shit, she's still angry,"_ Signum thought. _"But what was it that happened to make her so angry?"_

"Shamal, listen, it's really late, we're all tired and need to be ready early in the morning, of course I care… but, could we talk about it tomorrow."

"Always tomorrow, right?" Shamal finally looked at her and even though she was standing in the shadows, Signum could see in her eyes that Shamal was not only angry but somehow she also felt… hurt.

"Shamal, I… I don't know why you're so angry, really, I don't understand. Fate has been acting strange since last night, since we were at the crime scene of the Alpine and I think we all know why. I don't understand what that has to do with your anger."

Rising from her seat, Shamal confronted Signum standing in front of her, very, very close to her, so much that she could feel Signum tense but without stepping back.

"Fate has nothing to do with my anger. On the contrary, I think that now more than ever we need to be by her side and support her. You heard what Hayate said, Director Carim wants Fate out of the investigation."

"What is it then?"

"You!" Shamal almost yelled. "and your attitude of 'I don't care about anything in this _fucking_ universe!'"

Shamal swearing, now that was a new level of anger.

"That's not true." Signum said, not very convincing. "Of course there are things I care about."

"You're attitude says otherwise, come one, tell me, what are these… 'things'… you care about? I mean, other than your damn automatic gun Laevantine… don't you even dare mention that." And crossing her arms Shamal started waiting for an answer.

"Uh, well… I care about our family, of course… our friends… work…" Signum struggled to say something brilliant that would take her out of that mess she was in.

"That's SO general that not even you believe it, could you say something more specific? Is there something or someone you really care about?"

"Like what?" Asked the other a little irritated.

"Do you care about me, for example?" Shamal asked almost in a whisper and starring at her.

"Of course, Shamal, I care about our whole family."

Shamal was intensely watching her and Signum just wanted to turn around and run away, which was quite irrational on her part. The starring contest lasted until Shamal, without saying a word, turned around and left her there, alone, on the balcony with the cold as her only answer.

-X-


	5. Darkness comes with the day

**WARNING:** This is a **Nanoha-Fate** Fic and it is rated **M** for strong or violent content and sexual encounters between two females. If this kind of content offends you in any way, if you are easily upset by explicit violent or sexual scenes or if you don't have the age for reading M content, please don't read.

**DISCLAIMER:** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha's characters belong to their authors. Plot belongs to Aleksei Volken & Galadan. All the characters and situations described in this fic are fictional. Any similarity with real people or situation is not intentional and purely coincidental.

Today's soundtrack is "Hope" by Apocalyptica.

-X-

**The Legacy** (English Version by Aleksei Volken and HikariFate)

**Chapter 5. Darkness comes with the day.**

_Oh but in this heart of darkness  
__Our hope lies lost and torn  
__All fame like love is fleeting  
__When there's no hope anymore  
__Like the poison in her arm  
__Like a whisper she was gone  
__Like when angels fall_

-X-

_**Midchilda Downtown Area, TSAB Residential Area, 20th Day, 12th Month, 20:30 hrs.**_

"Shamal," called a voice from the door of her room. "Can I come in?"

Signum asking permission for something, that was new, thought Shamal sitting in her large desk writing and studying her notes; she and Takamachi had been working with Vivio for the last week without getting any results. Although, Shamal had to recognize that the young doctor had pleasantly surprised her with her suggested treatments and her observations during the tests they had performed on the little girl. Nanoha was really bright, and even though they hadn't had any success, Shamal was sure they would have positive results soon.

Given the lack of response, Signum sighed, stepped inside and closed the door behind her. It had been a week since Shamal had said a word to Signum, not even a 'good morning', well those were two words, but the truth is that Shamal hadn't said to her even the slightest word like 'Hi' or 'Die'.

Shamal wouldn't even look at her and Signum couldn't keep up with that tension. And to top it off, Hayate had literally ordered her to fix things and to better do it sooner than later.

"I do care about you…" she said after standing there for a while looking at Shamal's back, who was still writing at her desk.

After that, the blonde finally stopped writing, removed her glasses and turned to look at Signum.

"Hayate ordered you to come," she said, and it wasn't a question.

Signum tensed, if she said yes then Shamal would not believe anything that she said afterwards, but if she said no and then Shamal found out about it, it would be even worse.

Shamal almost be amused to see the inner debate of the other, almost… if it didn't hurt her she could almost enjoy it. She was putting her glasses back on to continue with her work when Signum grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes, Hayate _suggested _that I talk to you… but Hayate can't order me to care about you. Both things are true."

Now it was Signum who was looking at her with an unusual intensity, so intense that it was hard for Shamal to hold it.

"You didn't have to do it," she finally said looking away.

"Damnit, Shamal! What do you want from me?" Signum demanded almost shaking her.

At that, Shamal took Signum's hands gently and rising them, she pulled away from her. Signum was right, what did she expect from her? From her… _sister._

Shamal had always idolized Signum, from the very first moment she arrived at the home of the Yagami family when she was a little girl. Hayate's parents, Ken and Hikari Yagami, also worked at the TSAB and Shamal was then the third child they adopted after losing their parents in a tragedy where the TSAB had assisted or participated in. Zafira was the first one, then Signum, and they were all treated just like their own daughter.

A Hayate even younger than herself had received her with open arms and Signum had been there too, always with that attitude of hers, ever since them; always protecting them both, especially after Hayate's parent's died in a plane crash when Hayate was just nine and Shamal ten; although Signum was only two years older, she was always there for them.

When Signum left to start her military training, Shamal was already 13, but she was devastated. Everyone was happy, especially their guardian Gil Graham, when Zafira and Signum decided to start a military career. Hayate had Fate, she always had Fate by her side, but Shamal felt she had lost something very deep within her heart and was sad for weeks. Afterwards, she would only see Signum or Zafira once a year, twice at most; but each and every one of them were very precious moments for Shamal. She could see how Signum transformed, she was not only a strong and courageous woman, but also beautiful; and she could spend hours watching her as she talked with Admiral Graham about trainings and missions that she and Zafira had done. And every time she had to leave, it hurt again just like the first time.

It wasn't until she was twenty, when Signum was seriously wounded in action, that she realized that maybe those feelings of "worship" for her "sister" might actually be something much deeper.

They didn't know exactly what had happened, they were just told that Signum had been wounded in combat and was in the hospital. The hours that passed until Signum was moved to an area where she and Hayate could visit her, were an agony for Shamal. She could only think that if something were to happen to Signum, her life would no longer have a meaning.

During the three days that Signum was unconscious, there was no way to get Shamal separated from her side even for a moment. Even when she awoke, recovered and was allowed to go home, Shamal stayed by her side as long as possible, she even stopped going to college and everything, despite the angry protest of Signum herself.

However, warriors belong on the battlefield and eventually, the warrior left again. During this farewell, Shamal knew that for her, Signum meant much more. It was the worst of the farewells because now she knew that there was a chance that Signum might not come back.

After that, her days became more distant and melancholic, sometimes Hayate would watch her as if she knew what was happening but she never said anything and Shamal never had the courage to put a name to what she was feeling. Hayate would insist that she went out and introduced her to several of her friends, boys and girls alike, she tried many times but no one could fill the emptiness in her heart.

When two years ago, Signum retired from the army special forces and returned to live in the house with them, as a family, to work with Fate's team in the TSAB; Shamal was beaming with happiness. Zafira had returned the year before and now with Signum, they were all together again. She had thought that just knowing that Signum was be by her side all the time and that she was fine and safe, would be enough for her.

But it hadn't.

Sometimes the feelings in her heart threatened to spill out of control. Like right now. That she was hurting the person she cared about most in the world.

Signum was still standing behind her, and Shamal could feel her anger and frustration. When she turned to face her, her older sister was looking at her almost furiously and her fists were clenched at her sides.

"I'm sorry, Signum, you're right. I've been unfair with you." She said looking at her, almost with tears in her eyes.

Surprised, Signum opened her mouth to say something but couldn't say anything. Shamal embraced her almost crying. "I… I'm sorry I was such a bad sister Signum, I better than anyone know how you are… and I shouldn't have…"

Signum didn't let her continue, pulling away from the hug a bit, she held her by the shoulders and silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"I care about you, Shamal," she said looking into her eyes, "very much. I'm sorry I seem so insensitive sometimes, it's just…"

Now it was Shamal's turn to interrupt.

"I know," she said smiling, but Signum could see that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Shamal took her hand and pulled her out of her room, "Come on, let's get dinner ready, Hayate should be on her way here already. We wouldn't like her to scold you for not following her orders, right?"

While on their way to the kitchen Shamal internally decided to become stronger and overcome those feelings that sometimes threatened to drown her. It couldn't be. Never. Signum would always be her sister and _nothing more… _than her sister. That was the only loved she was entitled to expect.

That night, Hayate was the last one to arrive and didn't come alone, she had finally convinced Fate of leaving the office a little earlier to have dinner with them. During the last seven days it couldn't be said that they had made much progress on the investigation and each passing day, Fate would try harder and harder to get them out of the place they were stuck in.

All the information that had been possible to get, they had, all the remaining researchers listed were under protection of the TSAB, they had checked hundreds of hours of surveillance videos, they reconstructed in detail the lives of all the murdered researchers and their families, their friends and anyone who had been associated with them; Shamal and Nanoha hoped to get positive news about Vivio soon… but they still didn't have a single suspect.

Despites the intentions to work in different shifts to not leave the case even for a second, and the efforts of Griffith and Verossa; Fate spent more and more time at the office, trying to avoid the inevitable.

As the days passed, a certainty was starting to fall upon them like a cold fog, so sudden, covering everything around it and in front of which nothing could be done: the subject was going to kill someone, they knew it, felt it coming but could do nothing but wait for it to happen.

Fate felt trapped in a dense fog. She had everything she needed but still couldn't see. And that had her extremely tensed. Nanoha had tried unsuccessfully to get closer to her but since the first night she took her to her house, Fate had been too busy and worried like to let anyone get closer to her.

That day was the last business day of the week, a guard would remain on watch in the office, but Hayate had ordered everyone, including (and especially) Fate, to take a break, so that day she didn't accept any excuses and literally dragged Fate to have dinner with her family, agreeing not to discuss the case during that time, at least.

After dinner, while cleaning the table, Fate took the opportunity to give Hayate notice of a small detail.

"It seems like they fixed it already, doesn't it?" she said peeping at Shamal and Signum.

"Apparently," was all Hayate said, insightful.

Fate looked back at the women now in more detail, "Well, I do think so,"

"Yes, that's precisely the problem, my dear Fate."

Fate just raised her eyebrows, waiting for Hayate to illuminate her with one of her unpredictable comments. She had always been that way with her, she could never tell what she would say.

"Signum and you are very much alike, it's really amazing how two people as bright as you, can be so… dense, for certain things."

"Hey, the fact that you are my superior officer doesn't give you the right to insult me," Fate laughed, "remember that I know many of your secrets."

Afterwards, Hayate managed to convince Fate of staying the night, tomorrow they wouldn't have work, and for the first time in several days, they could rest. Hayate had many plans for the next day.

Unfortunately none of them were fulfilled.

_**Midchilda University Suburbs 21th Day, 12th Month, 7:30 hrs. **_

Nanoha dressed hurriedly as she tried to collect her thoughts about everything she had to do before leaving. Fifteen minutes ago she had received an urgent call from Colonel Yagami herself, telling her she was needed in the TSAB offices, ASAP. And that she better go prepared to be away from home for an indefinite time.

After a week spending several hours in the Section Six working mainly with Shamal but also watching the work of Fate and Hayate's team, she had come to understand how they worked and the level of commitment to the mission they had at hand. She had also seen and was amazed by the level of respect that the whole team showed towards Hayate and Fate. The two women were always direct with their requests to their subordinates but they were also respectful and gentle, especially Hayate. Fate tended to be more serious, still gentle but always reserved. And everyone, including the agents with the same rank as Fate, obeyed without hesitation. So when she got that call from Hayate, even Nanoha was surprised when she clearly answered, "Yes ma'am right away."

Not even to Dr. Scaglietti did she reply that she would do something immediately. Although she also had to consider that Scaglietti didn't have a team like that one, or was a boss like Hayate. The only thing that had saddened Nanoha a bit those days had been how distant Fate had seemed despite their agreed "truce". Although they hadn't argued like the first day and Fate had always greeted her with kindness, she still remained aloof and didn't smile in that true way that Nanoha had loved seeing. And the Agent had been so busy, she had barely seen her.

So there she was, packing a small suitcase and preparing her things to be gone for a few days without knowing what the future might bring. Just then, when she was thinking about scribbling a quick note to her friends, the sleepy and a bit annoyed voice of Arisa made her turn.

"Are you planning to flee in the middle of the night with an unknown suitor?" She asked.

"Ah! Arisa-chan, good thing you're awake!"

"Thanks to you and all the noise you're making… and, what they hell are you doing anyway?"

Nanoha then noticed that Suzuka was also standing behind Arisa looking at her with some concern. The night before her friends had been telling her that all week she had been acting weird, with a particular obsession with work and that she needed to take a break. Nanoha wasn't sure how she would explain that she would have to go.

"Eh… Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan… something came up and I have to go to the office… I…"

"And for that you need to pack a suitcase?" Arisa asked with a look of suspicion.

"Yes, you see…" Nanoha had never being good at lying; specially with her friends, but she hadn't wanted to tell them that she was working for the TSAB or that she had seen Fate again; much less _WHAT_ she did there, so now she had run out of explanations.

Sighing, she completely stopped what she was doing and stood in front of her friends to look at them closely in the eye. They were only worried about her wellbeing so she needed them to trust and believe her.

"Dr. Scaglietti asked me to help with a special project. I can't talk about it now but trust me, I'm fine. I know this seems strange, but I hope I can explain it soon."

Arisa and Suzuka looked at each other with concern.

"You're not having an affair with that old man, right?" Arisa said after a while.

"Arisa-chan!" Nanoha yelled in surprise, "Of course not!" outraged at the thought.

"Do you promise you'll be okay?" was all Suzuka said grabbing her shoulder.

"I assure you," Nanoha told her friends, "now, I really have to go."

"And you'll give us a call so we know you're alive?" Arisa's request sounded more like a threat than a request but Nanoha knew what her friend actually meant.

"I promise I'll do everything possible to let you know I'm fine, just don't get desperate and trust me, okay?"

Arisa and Suzuka saw their friend arrange her briefcase and when she was about to run out, Arisa stopped her again with another question, "What about Yuuno-kun?"

Nanoha froze in front of the door _"Shit…"_ she thought. She had completely forgotten that at the insistence of Arisa and Suzuka, she had accepted to go out with Yuuno that day.

"I can't believe it, you didn't even remember, did you?" Arisa accused her although she was rather intrigued. They had practically forced Nanoha to accept going on that date. Her reluctance was as if she was seeing someone else and now she literally didn't even remember it. _"Poor Yuuno," _Arisa thought, _"he really has no chance."_

"Ehhh… yes, I… I'll take care of that, Arisa." Nanoha finally said and ran hastily, leaving her friends wondering what Nanoha was really into.

_**TSAB Headquarter, Unit Six Offices, Special Unit Against Violent Crimes, Midchilda, 21th**__**Day 12th Month, 08:00 hrs.**_

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room waiting for Hayate and getting ready for a TSAB helicopter to take them to Roshtaria, the area on the outsides of Midchilda where the Yazawa family had a country house where they used to go on non-working days and holidays.

Against all expectations and precautions, the subject had attacked again just before the weekend. Dr. Filith Yazawa, her family and the two officers who guarded them, had been killed.

The call had come a little before seven o'clock. Only Zafira and Signum were already up at that time, their old habits from the army still too rooted in them.

All the TSAB agents guarding the researchers were supposed to report themselves every six hours. The unit in charge of the Yazawa family, had reported at midnight without any news, but they failed to report at 6 in the morning. All attempts to contact the agents or the Yazawa family were unsuccessful so an emergency team had gone in person to the family's country house in Roshtaria to find a new massacre.

After giving notice to the chief of the field operations division, Chrono Harlaown, he had contacted Hayate and Fate with the news.

Since not everyone would go to the scene, Fate was giving instructions to the team that would remain in Midchilda when Hayate entered the room, closely followed by Nanoha. Fate stared at her boss and friend in amazement. _"God, Hayate… you're not thinking about…"_

But yes, that was exactly what Hayate was thinking.

After a brief greeting, Hayate let them know that the researcher Takamachi would go with them to the crime scene.

"But Hayate… that's…" Fate stopped herself on time before saying, in front of her team, something that she would had regretted afterwards.

"I know it's 'unorthodox' Fate," Hayate said seriously looking at her friend, grateful she hadn't said whatever she was thinking. And looking at the others, she said to all,

"We're facing a very rare enemy and we haven't found any solid lead to follow so far. There is the possibility that the subject has made a mistake this time, but I will not leave anything to chance. The external and scientific eye of researcher Takamachi, could be useful." And she added looking specifically at Fate, "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Her tone left no room for any further argument, so Fate simply crossed her arms and waited. She didn't like the idea of that girl going with them, she didn't like having people outside the TSAB getting involved, but especially she didn't want that girl to get involved in that case.

"The helicopter is ready, Colonel" said Vice, who would personally take her bosses and designated team to the scene. Outside agent Verossa and Nanoha, the other people assigned were part of Fate's special team: Signum, Shamal and Zafira.

Hayate rarely went personally to a scene of that sort, but this time it was a very special exception. The helicopter took off from the roof of the very high TSAB building; it would take them only 20 minutes to get there, when by car it took about four hours at the least due to the rugged terrain. The forensic teams were already on their way as well, both by land and by air accompanied by other members of the Section Six to search the entire area.

When they arrived, Vice skillfully landed in a small clearing nearby, so the group could approach the house easily. The TSAB already had the whole place cordoned off and fortunately, since it was still pretty early, there were no lurkers around.

Halfway to the house, and without seeking Hayate's approval, Fate grabbed Nanoha's arm and stopping her, she told her straightforward, "Wait here until I come for you."

And without waiting for an answer, she kept walking. Hayate just watched her as she walked beside the blonde, waiting.

"I'll follow your orders, Colonel, don't worry," Fate said coldly without looking at her, "but we'll do it my way."

Hayate let it go and ignored the mocking look that Verossa gave her, thanking that the shameless agent had the good sense to keep quiet.

When they entered the house, Fate half expected to find a scenario much like the one at the Alpine house but was surprised. This time the house wasn't untarnished like before. On the contrary, it looked as if someone had lashed with wild fury against the entire contents of the residence. Only one furniture had remained in the same elegant stance, untouched: a beautiful carved dark wood table, amid the general disorder, rested carefully placed, the heads of the two agents who guarded and protected the Yazawa family, as if waiting for everyone to enter. The unfortunate agents looked at the newcomers with glassy eyes, their necks had been cut off grotesquely, according to what Fate could see moving closer, with a cutting tool crude and uncouth. No surgical precision, no subtleties.

"He left them here as a welcome," Fate said without looking at the others coming behind her.

"More like a warning," Verossa corrected now completely serious, "he knew this would be the first thing we'd see."

"This is the first thing he wanted us to see," Hayate specified, "let's not give him the pleasure to get distracted now, we'll eventually determine what happened to make them end up like that."

They all knew there was a threat and a not very subtle one, in the murderer's gestures. He was telling them he was angry and that that, was what happened when he was angered.

"Let's look at the Yazawa," Hayate said and walked to the top floor of the house.

As they moved, Fate quickly looked around her. Nothing, literally nothing, had escaped the fury of the murderer. Not the family photos, not the vases, not the flower, not the decorations, not the furniture, not the technological or kitchen devices… not the pets. Fate stopped, feeling unusually sick to find the two family dogs literally sawn in half at the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor. The fury with which the act was done, turned the Enforcer's stomach upside down despite her experience. They were big dogs, so Fate couldn't help wondering how the murderer had managed to do that to those animals.

"Shamal," she called with one foot on the first step, "run a toxicology test on them too."

In the Alpine scene, they had also looked for drugs, tranquilizer or sedatives of any kind without success. Maybe they would find something here.

Fate continued going up followed by Hayate and the others. The second floor also suffered a similar damage as downstairs and Fate noticed that the murderer seemed to have used various objects to carry out his desire of destruction. There were marks that appeared to belong to a very blunt object, not exactly a mallet, there were others that looked like they were made by an ax and there were things, like the bookcase on the wall, that had been torn using something like a lever.

When she got to the first room, Fate took a careful step inside listening to Hayate gasp. Her superior wasn't as accustomed as she was, but even Fate had to clench her fists so her hands wouldn't start shaking.

Dr. Filith and her husband were tied up in a chair, he sat tied at the ankles and hands, and she was positioned astride him, being penetrated by what once had been a normal male apparatus… before the murderer turned it into an instrument of death and torture.

On the unmade bed were seen bonds in the four corners and a large blood stain in the middle. Something told Fate that the reconstruction of the events indicated that the torture of Dr. Yazawa had started there. By the amount of blood she could see, the doctor obviously had bled to death because of internal injuries caused by the instrument embedded in the penis of her husband, how long it had taken her to die was another matter. The doctor's husband, had a plastic bag over his head and also a rope tied in a complicated knot that ran down his back and under the chair where the two were tied to then end tied in the body of the doctor.

"He made them kill each other," Fate muttered, turning to see Hayate and her companions.

Signum nodded saying, "That's a way to tie prisoners so they don't move, as the knot in the neck moves, it tightens."

"It's hard to control your own movements when you're dying," said Zafira looking expertly at the knot just like Signum, "Fate's right, it's most likely that the two were still alive when he left them in that position."

"Shamal, we need the exact times. We need to know when this torture started and when they died," ordered Fate, then she turned to see Hayate and said with shiny eyes.

"We may have a clue," she said, even in the midst of that horror she had noticed something she had failed to see in the previous scene.

"How?" Hayate asked puzzled.

"Yes, in the Alpine case, the victims didn't die immediately, either. The murderer used methods of death and torture in which the victims take some time to die, they see each other die. It's not just torture what he does with them, he makes them interact with each other during the torture and there's more. For some reason, he needs them to be alive while he kills them."

"And if we find that reason, we can find him," concluded Verossa also agreeing with Fate.

"It's true," Shamal pointed out. "In the Alpine case, Logan Alpine was the last one to die, we have to check if we have the same situation in this case."

"In this one and all the others," Fate said. "I'm counting on you, Shamal, find something for us in the other murders."

Shamal nodded decisively as they followed Fate to the following rooms.

Dr. Yazawa only had one child, a teenage girl about 15 years old. She was tied on the bed with arms and legs extended, wide opened. The blood that flowed from her insides had formed a large stain on the once-white sheets.

They all moved closer a little, just barely entering the room with a grimace on their faces. It seemed that the murdered had raped her with a device similar to the one her father had embedded, they just couldn't see it anywhere from where they were standing. The room, much like that of her parents and the rest of the house, was destroyed except for the bed, which he seemed to have tried very hard to keep untarnished, it even looked like he had made the bed with great care just to place the girl on it.

"Signum, make sure the forensic team takes special care when finding the object that the subject used on her." Fate told her second in command, then she asked her to check the rest of the house carefully before they let the forensic team entered while she, Hayate and Verossa went to the last room in the house.

The door was ajar and, lying on the floor like a wasted paper, laid the body of a woman. Fate checked her device to extract the information on the identity of the woman, Akiko Yazawa, the elderly mother of the doctor. The murderer apparently gave special treatment to every family member regardless of who they were. With Mrs. Yazawa, he had carefully removed all her organs and had left them carelessly lying on the floor of the room, leaving her like an empty shell, also lying on the floor.

"That man really is insane," said Hayate who was pale but under control. She was a career officer, not a military soldier like Signum or Zafira, or a Doctor like Shamal and although she hadn't seen the atrocities of war firsthand, she wasn't naïve. She was the leader of the Section Six for a reason, but that which she was seeing now, went overboard. They had to catch that guy, and they had to do it fast.

Signum, Shamal and Zafira returned to report that in the maid's quarters, they had found the servants of the Yazawa family also killed by the removal of their organs, but in their case it hadn't been a thorough removal like in the case of the grandmother, instead they had been brutally pulled out.

"Nine people," said Verossa looking at the others, "this bastard… killed nine people in just a few hours."

The six agents were silent, until Hayate broke it with a command.

"Fate… bring Takamachi,"

Fate looked at her with shiny eyes, while haltingly but surely she tried to dissuade her boss one last time, "Hayate, this is too much… for her."

"Let her decide that," Hayate said with equal determination, their eyes linked in a new duel. Fate didn't understand what Hayate was doing or were she wanted to go with this but she knew that the Colonel wouldn't give in even a bit. She had no other choice but to obey, so clenching her jaw, she headed downstairs.

Nanoha who waited outside breathing and getting ready for what she would see inside, saw Fate coming out and stopping for a moment near the door, breathing deeply, before heading towards her. During the course of the short distance between them, Fate didn't stop staring at her for a second. Nanoha didn't even think of moving from her place, nailed to the ground just to feel the cold fury that emanated from the agent getting closer, although on the outside she looked calm and controlled. Just upon reaching past her, she asked point-blank,

"Why are you here?"

The sudden and unexpected questions took Nanoha completely unprepared. "Because Colonel Yagami asked me to?" she said a little sheepishly.

"I don't know, Miss Takamachi," Fate said almost without thinking and without realizing that she was distancing from her by calling her by her last name again, "Don't answer a question with another question."

Nanoha felt a flash of anger growing inside, but she controlled herself. Obviously there was something in there that had altered Fate a lot, something that she would have to see and overcome. She preferred to think that Fate's attitude was due to the discomfort of the moment than to be hurt by the comment and especially, by the tone that Fate was using with her.

"Yes, I'm here because Colonel Yagami asked me to," she answered more strongly but on the inside she knew that that wasn't the reason. Until Fate's sudden question, she hadn't thought about it before, but now she had to admit that there were more reason for her presence in that place and in that moment. "And because I want to help," she said after a while.

Fate stared at her as if doubting, but finally signaled her to follow her and turned back to return to the house.

"Whatever the reason, it better be the right one for you," was all Fate said this time without looking at her.

Fate knew she couldn't tell her what she was about to face, she never did with rookies, and Nanoha in a way, was kind of a rookie and this would be a real baptism of fire for her. If her soul survived intact, perhaps, as Hayate hoped, she could help them somehow. As they approached the door, Fate felt something shrugged inside her. She didn't want this girl to go through this, didn't want her to see what lay beyond that door, didn't want her to lose the innocence she could still see in those blue eyes. Fate then realized, bewildered, that she wanted to protect her from what was in there.

But she couldn't, it was too late now. Nanoha was there for a reason, like or not; so stepping aside, the agent let Nanoha go in first and stood behind her, close enough in case she had to hold her.

When they got to the living room, she saw her stop suddenly and gasp. For a moment, Fate thought the girl was going to faint right there but to her surprise, she remained standing breathing heavily and clenching her fists at her sides. She was even more surprised when, a bit more recovered, the researcher approached the table where lay the heads of the killed officers.

Fate was about to tell her not to touch anything, or get any closer to the table, when she saw her stop. Nanoha was no longer facing the heads of the officers, but the disorder in the room, the whole scenario.

"We have to let the forensic team do their job before we can thoroughly examine the room," she said before Nanoha went any further or touched anything.

Without a word, Nanoha turned and stood in front of Fate. She was pale and had a slight veil of sweat beaded on her forehead, but her eyes looked determined. Silently she followed Fate amid the destruction to the second floor and to what awaited her in the other rooms.

Hayate and the others looked at her pass by with inscrutable eyes, she would break or keep going, everyone knew it, even Fate, but that didn't make it any easier to see her go through that test. When Nanoha finished, Hayate ordered the forensic teams to enter and do their work as they went out.

It was unusual for such a large group to walk into a scene before the forensics, the whole house was a mass piece of evidence, especially in the state it was in, but the opportunity to see a scene in that state was very important for them when everything else had failed so far.

Once outside, Hayate and Fate stayed with Nanoha, while Shamal and Signum instructed the forensic teams with the orders that Fate had told them beforehand and Verossa and Zafira connected links with the teams that were checking the outside area.

Hayate waited, watching Nanoha without saying anything, giving the young woman some time to recover, but just like Fate was surprised by her strength, now it was Hayate's turn to be surprised. Although she was till shocked and overwhelmed by what she had seen, Nanoha was there for a reason and she was determined to fulfill it.

"You're not just looking for one," Nanoha said looking directly at the TSAB agents.

"Say what?" Fate and Hayate said in unison with wide eyes. The researcher was still a little pale but managed to stand still.

"Sorry," she said, since it almost look like she was talking to herself. "It's a little hard to explain, but what happened in there, doesn't seem to have been done by one single person."

"Why makes you say that?" asked a more then interested Hayate. They had never thought about that possibility until now, none of them.

"I saw some clues that identified the presence of a ruthless and brutal personality who doesn't care about the destruction and who is pleased to inflict as much pain as possible. Probably the one who caused all the damage we saw and who was involved with the murders of a sexual nature… There's a second personality, equally ruthless but…" She paused trying to find the right adjective. "meticulous, precise, diligent, cold, asexual… and…"

"There's more?" Fate asked noticing Nanoha's slight pause, "You're not going to tell us there are three, are you?"

Looking at Fate and Hayate, Nanoha decided it was better to say everything that had come to her mind, that's why she was there, to watch and give her opinion.

"In fact, yes, there are signs of a third personality, but that one doesn't seem to have committed any murders. I think the tidiness, the desire to… clean, to correct certain parts of the scene as the victims were tortured, comes from that third personality."

"That can't be," Fate said running a hand through her hard; that day, because of the pressure, she was wearing it unusually loose out in a golden waterfall, that the outside breeze messed a bit.

"Why not?" Hayate asked quizzically.

"It's not common for serial killers to work in pairs, although it can happen, they are very rare cases and with a very particular dynamic, but a triad!... that's even more strange, almost impossible I would say. They would end up killing each other, they couldn't have gotten as far as this case."

Fate looked at Nanoha while making her argument, she didn't want to discourage the researcher but she wasn't convinced by the theory of three men "working" together like that.

"What do you have to say to that, Dr. Takamachi?" Hayate asked, who clearly looked very interested in Nanoha's approach.

"It normal circumstances, I would agree with Agent Testarossa, but there's a scenario where that combination could be given without contradicting the Agent's argument, or mine."

Without waiting for the agents to ask what she meant, she explained.

"I'm not familiar with the other… incidents, only with the information that I've been given about Vivio's family, even so I could see that they haven't been able to establish a relationship, specific links between the cases. You yourself said it during our first meeting in the TSAB, the first cases were unrelated because they seemed done by different people…the point is that I didn't say there were three people, but three personalities."

At that point, she paused to let Fate and Hayate assimilate what she had just said, even to her it sounded disturbing, but that was what had jumped into her head when examining the evidence she had seen in the house.

"I believe that this is, indeed, one single murderer just as Agent Testarossa thinks, but with a deep and serious disorder of split personality, having multiple personalities, two of which are cold-blooded murderers."

"And you're saying that 'one' of the personalities of the individual may not be a murderer?" Fate seemed to be considering the possibility.

"It might be that he didn't carry out the act of violence, but he was definitely aware of what was going on and if so, he could be a voluntary or involuntary accomplice. I'm inclined to think it would be involuntary."

Both Hayate and Fate were about to ask more questions when Signum returned to let them know that the forensics were almost done with the bodies, but the whole house would take much longer.

"If you want to go back in, we'll have to wait a while," Signum explained.

To Hayate that suddenly didn't sound so bad.

"Signum," she asked, "Go get Shamal and the others and meet up with us in the field vehicle assigned to the Section Six. We'll go in again when the forensics are done but first we need to analyze a theory that Dr. Takamachi has brought to the table. Tell the forensics to do their work but to not lift anything that isn't strictly necessary."

Once inside the van, Hayate explained Nanoha's theory and now, they asked her all the questions that came to their heads, as if she could have all the answers.

"… It's not like he's been force. The third personality that you identified as "not murderer" is trapped along with the others. He or she, yes… it could be a female personality; represents the abused side of this subject."

"… Yes, a significant majority of these individuals have suffered abuse and a very severe one, during childhood. This person represents all the fear that still lays inside him, he's the victim, which in a way gets related to the victims of the other personalities."

"… A series of systematic abuses or trauma for long periods of time could have also developed a murderous personality, he or they, if we give a change to the possibility of them being more than one, may be subjecting the third one.

"… It is possible that he was born as a sociopath, as Agent Verossa mentioned, but then the evidence of these multiple personalities wouldn't arise. He would be and behave as a whole, he would use a mask to fit into society, to hide, but not be split as I suspect in this case."

"… I would have to return to the scene and with the help of agent Shamal, register some details to analyze the behavior that led to the scene being the way we saw it, to segment and try to determine which personality did what."

They had been so engrossed talking with Nanoha, bombarding her with questions one after another, that they didn't realize the timed had passed until one of the forensics went to tell them they were done.

"Shamal," Hayate ordered, "go with Dr. Takamachi and follow her instructions to get the information she needs. Signum, assist them as needed."

The three women left readily, and Fate could see that Nanoha didn't look as intimidated as the first time. She had survived. Fate was already getting up to go with them, when Hayate stopped her, telling her to wait.

When they were alone again, Hayate noticed that Fate was impatient to leave.

"Nothing's going to happen to her Fate, Signum and Shamal are with her."

Fate looked at her with surprise and opened her mouth to refute but couldn't find a good excuse.

"Oh, yeah… I know you're worried about her." Said Hayate smiling, "despite what you may say."

"I'm not worried about her!" Fate denied it angrily as Hayate expected. And the smile that had spread throughout her boss' face, further exasperated her. "It's just that I'm wondering what you expect her to contribute to this investigation."

"Well, I think that so far she has made a very interesting contribution, don't you think?"

Fate remained silent. Yes, she had to admit that Nanoha had seen the problem as none of them had.

"Although you initiated everything by relating all the researchers of the Sankt Kaiser projects, which was brilliant Fate. That I invited Dr. Takamachi to collaborate more _closely _in the investigation doesn't mean that I think you can't do your job, you know that, right?"

The start agent of the Section Six remained silent, thinking what could be going through Hayate's mind.

"Why her and not Scaglietti?" She finally asked, "After all, he's the one that was related to the Sankt Kaiser investigations."

Hayate grinned like a Cheshire cat before answering, "Scaglietti is a brilliant and relevant researcher, there's no doubt about that, but he doesn't have the same specialization as Takamachi. Did you read the dossier on her that _YOUR _team compiled?"

Fate blushed furiously.

"Oh, I see you didn't," Hayate said still smiling, and got up to leave the spacious van that had served as temporary meeting room. "I suggest you read it, and don't bother saying that it's not related to the investigation… for now, Takamachi will be assigned to your team."


End file.
